Captain Fricken America
by AliceKate91
Summary: "Are you fricken kidding me! When were you going to tell me you're captain america?"
1. Chapter 1

Katie was rushing to work, there had been some sort of emergency at the hospital and she needed to get there now. She was running along the streets, weaving in and out of the crowds of people. She briefly glanced down to look at her watch when she collided into something hard. "Dammit," she yelled, rubbing her head.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Came a man's voice, "Let me help you up." She looked up at the young man with blonde hair. She took his hand.

"I'm so sorry," Katie said as she was supported by him to get up off the floor. "I'm running late and need to get to work." She could feel a trickle of something warm running from her nose.

"Your nose is bleeding. You should go to the hospital." The man said to her, she studied his face. He was gorgeous, and his blue eyes were striking.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for helping me up but I have to go." Katie said, mentally groaning that she needed to stop talking to this guy. She tried to get past him, but he stopped her.

"Miss you really should go. You could be hurt." He basically repeated his previous statement, and this was starting to wind Katie up.

"I don't know who you think you are but step away. I am late." Katie pushed past him rushing off.

She could hear the guy shouting after her, she sighed and turned around.

"It's fine, I'm a doctor." She called out before turning back around and rushing off.

It was late and Katie had just finished her shift at the hospital. She was exhausted, she left the hospital spotting that the diner across the street was still open. Coffee, she needed coffee. She walked inside and asked the waitress at the counter for a cup of coffee to go. She looked round the diner and saw the blonde man from earlier sitting in a booth. She mentally groaned at what an asshole she had been to this guy. He was trying to be polite and make sure she was okay. She sighed and she then realised he was looking at her. _Shit…_

Katie approached his booth, "You're the guy from earlier?" She half asked making it sound less of a statement and more of a question. "I'm really sorry about earlier, I try not to be an ass to complete strangers that I run into." She noticed the guy smile and do a small laugh.

"Its no problem. Steve," he held out his hand.

"Katie," she responded taking his hand and shaking it.

"Miss your coffee is ready." The waitress called from the counter, Katie turned and smiled at the waitress and turned back to Steve.

"It was nice meeting you Steve, see you around." She said smiling at him and leaving with her coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Katie had been working non stop in the hospital for the last couple of days. It started to feel like she never left the place. She was exhausted. 'I don't know what I need first, sleep, food or a shower?' She left the hospital and saw the familiar diner from where she got her coffee from a week ago. She could feel her stomach start to growl, katie walked across the street to the diner. She hoped it wouldn't be busy and in all honesty who else would be out having food at 1030pm. Katie walked into the dinner and slid into the first booth. She grabbed a menu and started looking at it. Katie then heard someone coughing right in front of her, she started looking up and saw that guy from last week. 'Are you fucking kidding me' she mentally groaned at herself.

"Aren't you that guy from last week?" Katie asked, he was about to respond to her question when she quickly followed up, "im so sorry I thought this booth was empty." She started to get up and leave when he quickly intersected.

"Yes it is," the guy smiled at her, "but you're welcome to join me. Katie isn't it?" He smiled at warmly, gesturing to the empty seat she was starting to leave.

"Oh thank you, but I really wouldn't want to be bothering you...Steve?" Katie basically asked at the end. There was no way that she was going to forget what his name was, after her being so rude to this guy.

"It's really no problem at all ma'am. How's the nose?" Steve asked distracting her away from her thoughts.

"Right, first thing. Do not call me ma'am, I'm not someone 70 year old granny." She smiled up at him taking her seat across from him, "secondly, nose is fine. I am so sorry again about the other week."

The waitress came over and they both ordered some food and their coffee, Katie bought the cup up to her face, closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of it. She had needed this so badly after today. She took a sip, savouring the moment.

"Rough day?" she heard Steve ask her, which made her open her eyes and chuckle.

"What gave it away?" she mused at him smiling warmly, "Is the crows nest of hair I'm currently modelling or the bags under my eyes? I must look like an absolute state"

"Actually, I think you look lovely," Steve smiled at her. She swore she could see some sort of blush on his cheeks, but she pushed it aside.

"Well I think you should get your eyes tested," she chucked back at him, "so being that you know I'm a doctor after shouting it out to you on the street, what is it you do?"

Steve was about to respond but the waitress interrupted them. "Here's your food." She placed the plates down in front of them. "Anymore coffee?"

Katie nodded and held out her cup. "Thank you."

Steve

Steve had been sitting in the diner with a fresh cup of coffee reading his newspaper. He had been coming in every night for a week, he had been having trouble sleeping and if he was being completely honest he was hoping to bump into that doctor who had run into him last week. He knew it was a bit of a long shot, but its not like he was doing anything important anyway. He heard the bell of the door go as it opened. That's when he saw her, and she was sliding into the seat opposite him, she hadn't even looked up and grabbed a menu. She looked amazing. It was obvious she hadn't noticed him yet. He let out small cough to get her attention. She looked up and he could tell that she felt embarrassed.

"Aren't you that guy from last week?" She asked him and then she carried on, "I'm so sorry, I thought the booth was free." She started to get up to slide out. Steve knew he needed to do something, he hadn't been waiting this long to bump into her for her to then just leave.

"Yes, it is, but you're welcome to join me, Katie isn't it?" Steve smiled gesturing for Katie to sit down.

…..

"…So being that you know that I'm a doctor, what is it you do?" Katie had asked him. That's when it hit him, she didn't know who he was. _Oh geez, what should I say? This is one of the only times I've had in a long time that no-one knows who I am._

The waitress then interrupted them with their food. Steve had not been so relieved before to be interrupted. He watched as Katie got her drink refilled. She was something else. He didn't want to ruin what was happening by mentioning he was Captain America. _How would I even tell her, oh ma'am I'm a superhero, I was born in the 1940's or even the whole I've been asleep for 70 years._ Steve noticed that Katie had started eating her food and the waitress had distracted her from her previous question.

"So, have you just finished your shift at the hospital?" Steve asked while starting to eat some of his food.

"Yeah," she responded, "It's been a long day. So how come you're up so late and in the diner?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Steve said a bit too quickly for his liking. He mentally groaned at himself. _Play it cool Rogers_

Steve and Katie made idle chit chat about their interests and where Katie had grown up. He had successfully avoided any topics about what he did and he was so relieved.

"So, what is it you do in your free time?" She asked him, after she had finished eating.

"Oh, I do a lot of fitness. I do running and go to the gym. A bit of sightseeing, I've not long moved here in all honesty. Well I used to be from the area but that was a while ago" Steve stumbled, he could have punched himself. She was making him nervous, _Nice on Steve, save the world from an alien invasion but you can't talk to a girl._

"You must train a lot of get a body like this." Katie said, he watched as her face turned red and she covered her face up with her hand. He could hear her groaning. "Sorry, that slipped out." She appeared embarrassed and this made Steve laugh. _At least I'm not the only one whose nervous._

The waitress came over and placed the bill on the table. He watched as Katie went to grab it, he stopped her.

"I'll get this," he said to her, grabbing it and taking out his wallet. He looked at her and watched her open her mouth to protest. "No arguments." He finished his sentence smiling at her.

"Thank you Steve," she said "You really don't have to." She was still reaching for her purse. Steve reached out his hand and placed it on her other arm that was the one the table.

"Its fine I want to." He said, placing some cash down. He looked up at her, "So would you fancy grabbing some coffee with me this week, you know when its not almost midnight?" Steve watched as Katie smiled at his question.


	3. Chapter 3

**IF someone could let me know what they think of this and the ending, i wasnt sure what way to go. It was either this or a party on how it was going to end. Let me know :)**

Part 3

Katie had given Steve her number that evening and they arranged to meet up for coffee in a couple of days. Steve started to feel nervous, this was the first time since well…Peggy he'd been interested in someone. He was at the gym taking out his frustration and nervousness on the punching bag. What if he messed it up. What if she didn't like the real him, I mean she didn't know he was Captain America, what if she found out and was horrified. The next thing he knew he had hit the bag and it had gone flying.

"Woah Cap, what's got your knickers in a twist?" He looked over to see Natasha, smirking and leaning against the doorframe.

"Nothing," Steve murmured whilst going to collect a new punching bag. He could see Natasha eyeing him up as she approached him.

"I'm not buying," She said crossing her arms, "who is she?" Steve looked at her in surprise for a few seconds and then tried to compose himself, "Well that answered it, your reaction has given it away. There is a girl."

Steve groaned, "I've got a date tomorrow morning."

"oh wow," Natasha rolled her eyes, "Man, it must be horrible having a date." Steve looked at Natasha and she smirked again, "So what's the problem?"

"It's just been a long time…..since…well any date. It's not like I can go oh dating was different back in my day…She doesn't even know I'm captain America!" Steve drew his attention back to the punching bag.

"Still don't see where the problem is there Cap."

 _Oh god,_ Katie pulled herself out of bed. She needed to get ready for her date with Steve…Steve, that absolute hunk of a man. She swore his biceps were as big as her head. When they had grabbed food at the diner, he had been nothing but lovely to her and it made her still feel terrible for talking to him like a jerk. Katie groaned and got herself into the shower and made herself presentable. She went to her wardrobe and picked out the perfect dress, nothing too fancy or too casual and it showed the right amount of boob and leg. She checked the clock. _OH for fuck sake –_ she grabbed her keys and purse and ran out of the apartment, she had exactly five minutes to make it to the coffee shop. Problem was it took about 15 minutes to walk there.

"Why am I always late." She groaned as she started jogging down the street.

Katie made it to the coffee shop five minutes late, she was still jogging when she saw Steve look up and saw her. Of course Katie stopped her pathetic attempt to run and started walking in the hopes that she would be able to recover and be able to breath anytime soon. She brushed her hair out of her face and approached the table Steve was sitting at reading his newspaper. He was smiling at her, obviously amused of how red she was. "I'm so.." she took in a deep breath of air, "I'm late," She took another breath, "sorry"

Steve chuckled and smiled at her, "It's not a problem, I was early." He gestured to the seat opposite him, "Take a seat and I will grab you a coffee." He stood up,

"No, don't be silly. I can get these, I was late after all." Katie went to step forward and Steve put his arm on her shoulder.

"It's fine, let me." He started directing her back towards the seat, she sat down and watched him walk into the coffee shop. She got her phone out and switched it to the camera. _Yep, definitely red and sweaty._ She groaned and placed her head into her hands and tried to wipe off any sweat.

Steve soon appeared with coffee, he handed Katie her cup and she took it, "Thanks," she said as she took the cup.

"I'm sorry for being late." Katie sipped her coffee, "I didn't want you to think I stood you up, so hence the red and sweaty look." She gestured to herself.

"It's really no issue," Steve mused, "It seems like every time I bump into you you're always running."

Steve watched as Katie laughed, "As you can see I'm an amazing runner, its this and fighting crime at night that keeps me so fit." Katie saw that Steve tense up slightly, "I'm kidding," She said smiling at him and doing a little chuckle, "I'm obviously funnier in my head."

Katie and Steve chatted and throughout their date there was no awkward silences. He felt completely relaxed in her company.

"How long have you been in New York for?" Steve asked

"Oh, about six months," She replied taking another sip of her coffee, "My dad was in the army, so we moved around quite a lot. I'm what you call a Pad brat." She smirked at him, "Also let that be a warning to you, I'm highly skilled in self-defence" Katie let out a laugh which made Steve chuckle. "How long have you been in New York for?"

"Oh, I recently moved back. I grew up in Brooklyn and then just recently moved. You know, no place like home." Steve smiled, shifting slightly in his seat. Steve quickly changed the subject over and throughout the rest of the morning they chatted and laughed together. Katie looked at her watch, "Geez, I didn't realise how long we had been sat here. I need to go stop by at the hospital before 4, mind if we call it a day?" She asked,

"Yeah not a problem. I had fun today," he said to her as he stood up to follow her lead.

"Me too," Katie responded, shuffling and looking uncomfortable, "Maybe yo-"

"Do you want to do it again sometime?" Steve blurted out interrupting her, she smiled at him and nodded,

"Let me give you my number, give me your phone" She took Steve's phone and typed in her number. "Hopefully you don't do the three day rule." She handed his phone back and laughed. "See you soon Steve."

Katie arrived at the hospital still on a high from her date. She made her way through to paediatrics and saw her best friend and colleague Hannah.

"So come on what's the big emergency you couldn't tell me over the phone and I've had to come in to find out what's happening." Katie said as she approached Hannah.

"Oh, you're going to love it. You know how famous actors will come in and see the kids on the wards…" Hannah trailed off, and Katie gave an encouraging nod whilst gesturing with her hands to get to the point, "Well after what happened in New York a few months ago, the Avengers are coming in tomorrow to see some of the kids. So girl, you need to make sure you look your best." Hannah smiled at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve

"Oh come on guys it will be good for PR," Tony said drinking his morning coffee, "I know we couldn't get much better being that we saved the city, I mean you saw me go through that hole in the sky and save the day." Steve watched Tony smirking at the memory, "But think of it the people who aren't still a bit angry that the city went through some minor damage…"

"Minor damage?" Bruce exclaimed, "We practically destroyed one half of the city"

"To make an omelette, you need to break a few eggs." Tony said getting up from the table, "Capsicles, Romanoff, Legolas, Point break and Sam suit up."

Katie

She couldn't believe the number of nurses and doctors and just generally any female that worked there. They all had their best make up on and she was certain that some of them had their hair down specially. She rolled her eyes as she started going through the rounds of the morning. It's not like she didn't know who the Avengers were, it's just she wasn't all that interested. After the rounds Hannah had spotted her,

"Well I'd like to say you look nice, but you don't look any different from any other day." She smiled giving her a nudge on the arm.

"IT is like any other day Hannah," Katie replied, continuing to look through the charts.

"But the hot superheroes…." Hannah wined, which caused Katie to roll her eyes.

"Oh what the man child that is Tony Stark….the guy with the lightning and the hammer….cave man. Let me see, who else….Mr America? They are just like anyone else…well apart from lightning guy,,," She trailed off, "but that's not the point! I'm here to work!" Katie walked off towards another ward, as she got out of sight Hannah was interrupted.

"The party is here," Hannah looked up and there was iron man.

It was half through Katie's shift, of course she had been puked on, had another child's blood on her and she may have been peed on by a baby. Brightside, she had dodged the poo that baby had done. She could see her co-workers looking at her…she decided to ignore it and look down at the rest of her charts. _That's it bitches, laugh it up. You're all oh so glammed up and here I am the walking mess._ Katie rolled her eyes, _Story of my fricken life._ She went to look up and as she did, she bumped into something hard and smacked her face straight into it. This time though, unlike last week she fell to the floor on her arse.

"Mother. Fu-" She started to shout as her hand clasped her nose and face. She was stopped mid-sentence as she looked up that Godly man. _His arms were probably double, no triple the size of mine. And oh god, Katie you're staring._ The warm liquid pouring into her hand interrupted her

"Oh god, im so sorry!" She said. The man laughed and held out his hand,

"No, I'm Thor. It is me who should be apologising my lady." He pulled her up and it basically threw her into the air but he caught her. _I need to stop crashing into the opposite sex…_

"Let me help you my lady" Thor lifted her up and carried her bridal style and then he started shouted "I need a doctor, this lady is bleeding."

 _OH FOR FUCK-_

"No, no, no!" Katie interrupted him and tried to wiggle out of his grip, "Its fine….Thor is it? I'm a doctor, I can sort this out, would you mind putting me –"

"What's going on here point break?" That iron man guy interrupted, its like he appeared out of nowhere. Katie closed her eyes and groaned, she had only closed them for a couple seconds and when she opened them she came face to face with the others who had came with. _Oh great, the superheroes of new York,_ she looked at them one by one _Mr American captain guy….oh god hes too embarrassed to even look at me, the arrow guy is smirking, bird man?...no….bird guy?...anyway…..oh the scary woman…well she looks pretty amused._

She directed her attention back at Thor, "Like I said, put me down please." She pointed to the floor and Thor continued to hold her, "NOW!" She said firmer. He looked taken back and gently put her down. "Thank you." She said leaving feeling absolutely mortified.

Katie had managed to clean up the blood from her run in and was able to get changed. She was hoping that the superheroes had left by now but they were still there. She could basically feel all the eyes from her female colleagues either eyeing her up through jealousy as Thor had carried her for a few minutes or they were sniggering at how clumsy she was. Katie went over to the desk and started filling out her paperwork and checking her phone every so often. _Nope, still no message._

"Hey kid, how's the nose?" Interrupted, Katie looks up to see who was talking to her. It was Tony stark, he had removed his helmet.

"Still there," she said pointing to it going back to her paperwork. This seemed to bother Tony as he then moved closer to Katie.

"You know, point break feels terrible." Tony's hands now rested on the desk. Katie refused to look up.

"It's fine, I do it all the time." She flipped over the page "I seem to have that magic ability of bumping into everything." Katie quickly checked her phone to see if she had any messages.

Katie could feel that Tony was about to say something else but was interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Stark, leave the poor girl alone. If you don't, I'm gonna have to send Caps here to protect her." Katie looked up to see it was that scary girl from earlier who had that American guy from earlier. _That it, it's not MR America, Its Captain America._ She watched as that Captain America guy looked uncomfortable and really uneasy.

"Oh, come on Nat-" Tony was then interrupted again by Nat, "How's the face?" she asked pointing her direction to Katie.

"Still there," she repeated again this time smiling, "Don't worry, this is the second time this month I've ended up bumping into someone. Just luckily enough I wasn't a total ass this time." Katie could swear that she saw Captain America smile and make a small chuckle at that comment. She checked her phone again, which made Tony laugh.

"How many times do you check your phone?!" He commented, "Give it up kid, he's not interested."

This caused Katie to look at Tony with confusion "Excuse me?"

"Your phone, you're obviously waiting for some guy to call you. How long has it been since your last date?" Tony asked,

"Not like its any of your business, but it was just coffee yesterday." Katie said, she swore she saw that Captain America guy shift uncomfortably. This seemed to get the attention of Nat who was stood next to him.

"yeah if he hasn't called by the end of tonight ditch him. Here take my number." Tony said putting his card in her hands and walking off. Katie pulled a face and turned to that Nat girl and Captain America,

"Is he always like that?"

"Always…" Nat said, Katie looked at the card that had been thrusted into her hands and ripped it up and put it in the bin. She turned back to Nat and Captain America, "It was nice meeting you but I really should get back to work"

Steve

He watched as Katie left, his heart was pounding. It was in his stomach, it must have been. He was brought out of his thoughts by a punch on the arm.

"That's her isn't it" Natasha said,


	5. Chapter 5

Steve

Steve had made a point that every time Katie had come near he would try not to talk. It made it a lot easier for him when she had rushed off due to walking into Thor. He felt terrible it happened but slightly relieved, _Yep that makes me more of a terrible person_

He watched as Tony approached her, he could see him trying to flirt with her and Katie continuously checking her phone. _Mental note, I really need to call her when im done here_ He had been tense all day whenever she had been around and he was surprised no one had picked it up. That was until Natasha

"That's her isn't it?"

Steve looked at Natasha, "Before you try and deny it cap, every time she came near you suddenly stopped talking, you're tense and you both had coffee recently." He could see her smirking.

Steve groaned, "Yes its her,"

"You need to call her," Natasha said bluntly as they started to leave the hospital. "You don't want Stark swooping in and stealing your girl." She then laughed, "Though judging by the way she was around him I wouldn't be too concerned on that."

Once Steve was back at his apartment he got out his phone and started to call Katie _Come on Rogers, don't mess this up._ "Hello?" he could hear Katie answer the phone, he smiled hearing her voice.

"Katie, it's Steve," He ran his hand through his hair, "How has your day been?"

Steve swore he could hear her smile down the phone, "Oh you know, saving lives…." She made a small chuckle, "The kids had some special visitors today. The Avengers came and it made their day…" This made Steve smile, "…Oh and I probably broke Thor's arm." He could hear her laughing, _Broke Thor's arm? What?_

"What do you mean broke Thor's arm?" Steve asked trying not to sound suspicious. This made Katie laugh a bit louder.

"Oh, I was looking at some charts and of course I bumped into him. Face first…into his arm. And you know, with my amazing strength that overpowers any superhero, he ended up on the floor crying in agony. You're looking at the new recruit." Steve was about to respond when Katie continued talking, "Steve, it's a joke. I ended up falling flat on my butt with another bloody nose."

"You really should stop walking into things," Steve responded, "How's the nose now?"

"Yeah, its all fine, anyway enough about me. How was your day?" She asked him, "Anything exciting?"

Steve could feel panic rising up in him. His body tensed up, she must have known? He knew had tried pretty hard not to let her hear him talk and stuff. "Hello, earth to Steve?" He could hear Katie saying on the other end of the phone.

"Sorry," He replied letting out a small laugh, "I zoned out there. My day was good thanks, nothing as eventful as yours. I was wondering if you fancied having dinner tomorrow night? We could to that new restaurant that's opened up near the hospital if you are working beforehand"

"I'd love to Steve," This caused Steve to smile, "It's actually my day off tomorrow, so how about I cook for us?" Before he could respond, "I will text you my address and I will see you about 7?"


	6. Chapter 6

Katie

So it was the night of their big date. Katie had offered to cook for Steve. _Thank god for online shopping._ She sighed putting her face gently into her hands. She really wanted to Steve and when he offered to take out for dinner she was so excited but then she remembered, her face. Unlike the time she had bumped into Steve she walked away with just a bloody nose. However, walking into a God – it had left her one hell of a shiner. She could see it starting to come through when Steve had called her and she was seriously hoping it was her imagination and it wouldn't be as bad as she thought it was going to be. It was worse. There was no way she was leaving the house, in fact she even wanted to cancel on Steve. She had prepared the food early that day and all she would have to do is reheat it. Katie had then spent most of the day trying to make this black eye appear reduced, tidying her apartment and getting ready.

At 7 o clock on the dot there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Steve standing there, he was smiling but his face dropped in shock when he saw her. "What?" Katie asked, touching her face, "Do I have sauce or something on my face?" Steve continued to look at her and then she realised, "oh! The shiner!" She rolled her eyes and gestured with her head for him to come in, "It's nothing, don't worry. The joys of going into combat with a God." She then tried laughing it off. _Oh god, I knew I should have cancelled tonight_

Steve quickly brushed of his worry and walked into the apartment, "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked placing his hand on her arm. Katie smiled at Steve's touch, _he is so fricken sexy._

She smiled up at him, "Yeah its fine. I guess this is the price us mere mortals pay for running into a superhero." She laughed at him, "Maybe I should be glad that the other week I bumped into you and not, say Captain America. I could have had two black eyes then."

Steve

He watched as Katie made her joke about bumping into Captain America. He faked a chuckle to hide his nervousness. He was falling further and further into this trap. He knew what was going to happen, he would continue hiding it from her, she would find out and then never talk to him again. Her voice interrupted his thoughts, "Go take a seat and I will just finish up in the kitchen. Do you want some wine?" she asked while leading him towards the couch,

"Thanks," he said as he watched her go into the other room. He looked round the living room and saw photos of her with he guessed her friends and family. He came across a photo of Katie and little boy. He picked it up and studied the photo. The boy appeared to be covered in green paint and holding a Captain America doll. Katie on the other hand had her hair up in some sort of bandana and holding a bow and arrow. He laughed at the photo and next thing he knew Katie was beside him with a glass of wine for him.

"Hey, no judgement." She laughed, "when your nephew says he wants to play dress up you do it." Steve smiled at Katie and placed the photo down and taking his glass of wine from her hand. Their fingers touched briefly and it sent sparks up his arm.

"He's a cute kid," Steve said. "How old is he?"

"He gets his looks from his auntie," She joked with him, "He's going to be six next week. This was taken a couple of months ago. As you can tell he's a bit of a fan of the Avengers."

"Yeah," Steve smiled, "Looks like the hulk is his favourite?" He watched as Katie shook her head and laughed.

"No, that's his second favourite. His actual favourite is Captain America. It may not look it in this photo." She took a sip of her wine, "He had a dress up costume of Captain America and then he had to have it taken away. He kept throwing his shield around and when we told him to stop doing it he told us but that's what Captain America does." This made Steve laugh, he knew if he ever got a chance to meet this kid he would need to go over the importance of not hitting people with his shield. "Anyway I came out to tell you dinner is ready, lets go sit down"

Katie

Katie guided Steve to where they would be sitting. She was still trying to get the sparks out of her head when they had touched earlier. Her fingertips were still tingling, _If this is how it feels when he touches my fingers, I wonder what hes like in the bedroom._ She shook the thought out of her head, she didn't want to come out of the kitchen looking red and flustered. Though so far, their first date she was sweaty and red, the second date she looks like she had been punched in the face by Thor, so you know its not like he hasn't seen her in the best of states. Oh, and she had been rude to him the first time she had met him. Katie bought the plates through

"This looks delicious," Steve said smiling up at her as she sat down.

"Thank you, its all homemade." She smiled, "Dig in"

"You know, I wish I could cook." Steve said to Katie after a few mouthfuls, she could see the appreciation in his face as he dug into his food.

"You know I could teach you if you like? We could do that on our next date? " Katie smiled at him and then instantly regretted it, "You know if you want to do it again.." She started to get flustered

"That would be great," Steve said after his mouthful of food. "I would love to go on another date with you."

"Okay great, but there may be a tiny catch," Katie took a sip of wine and continued with her sentence, "Well, next week its my nephew's birthday and I know this is really weird but did you fancy coming with me? It would be great to have another adult there and I can promise you I won't let him paint you green."

Katie could tell that Steve had become a bit tense at her suggestion, _Oh great….too forward…_ "But you know if you're busy or just don't want to, its really not-"

"I'd love to come," Steve said interrupting her.

Their date continued going well. They laughed and joked. Steve helped her with the dishes, which Katie refused but he did them anyway. Katie watched as Steve checked the clock,

"I should be making a move, its getting quite late." Katie mentally whined, _why does he have to leave. "_ I had a good time tonight," Steve continued moving closer to Katie. "Thank you for inviting me."

Katie moved closer to Steve, they were practically touching body wise. She could feel the heat coming off his body. Katie was looking up at Steve and he was looking down at her. Their faces were so close. His lips looked so tempting. She couldn't help herself. She came up onto her toes and pulled him closer by his collar and kissed him. It started quite innocently but then it got heated. Her hands worked their way up to his hair and his hands onto her hips and one point his hand had found her ass. She could feel a slight squeeze. They eventfully pulled away.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie had an uneventful few days. She had been working at the hospital and thankfully not run into anymore guys. Though tonight was the night she was going to have her third date with Steve. She promised she was going to teach him to cook. She thought back to her date the other night and she could still feel the tingling sensation of his lips on hers. Steve was something else. Good looking, fit and a perfect gentleman. Thankfully as well her black eye had gone down. Steve had text her his address earlier that day and she would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. Katie gave herself one more look over in the mirror before leaving to go see Steve. She soon arrived at his door. She knocked on the door and within a few seconds she was stood in front of Steve who was smiling at her.

Steve  
"What happened to your face?" Katie asked, stepping forward and placing her hand on his cheek.  
"Oh this," he said trying to come up with a reasonable excuse. "I walked into the door." Steve couldn't even believe that himself let alone getting katie to believe it. 'You idiot Rogers! Think... quickly' he tried making it a face so that it looked like he wasn't making it up. He watched as Katie raised her eyebrow,  
"Steve... you are aware that I'm a doctor?" She said as she walked into the apartment, "I can tell just by looking at it that is not done by walking into a door. You know If you were mugged or something you can admit it." She looked at him concerned. All Steve wanted to do was groan. This was getting worse. He mentally counted all the things that were going badly.  
 _1\. She doesn't know I'm captain America  
2\. I was at her work as captain America  
3\. She now thinks I got mugged  
4\. I still haven't told her the truth.  
_  
Katie  
She could see that Steve was looking uncomfortable. She started feeling guilty - she didn't mean to make it sound like she was mocking him. "Steve I'm sorry. It's obvious you don't want to talk about it. But if you do it's fine and I'm here." She said touching his arm and standing on her toes she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Shall we start cooking?"

Katie was teaching Steve how to make home made lasagne. They chatted about their days and told some jokes. It felt like they had been dating a lot longer than what they were. As they waited for the lasagne to cook they made their way into the living room. She glanced round the room and saw how neat and tidy everything was and studied the picture-less walls. "Your apartment is so tidy, I really should hire you as my cleaner" she said looking at him and laughing. "Though are you sure you weren't in the army or something? This is just how my dad would have the house."  
'Wait did I even ask him what he does. Oh shit he must have told me! I remember asking him at the diner! I mean he knows I'm a doctor! Oh shit, maybe he did tell me. Maybe he was in the army' katie quickly looked at Steve and saw he was about to talk. 'Quick change the topic'

"So, my sister has been hounding me since she found out I was bringing someone to this party. You know it's not too late to back out now." Katie tried to smile like she wasn't bothered. 'Yeah that's it, basically try and get him to back out of it' Steve came up to katie and kissed her. It was soft and gentle and only lasted a few seconds.  
"I wouldn't miss it." He smiled down at her, "anything for my best girl."  
Katie took in the words he just said _'best girl? Oh Steve you make this too easy'  
_ "Best girl, eh? I mean how many girls are you dating ?" She teased him and watched how his face went from smiling to panic stricken.  
"Oh no. I didn't mean it like that." Steve said obviously panicking as his voice was speeding up. "I just meant-"  
"Steve it's fine. I was just teasing you."  
Katie watched as Steve calmed down and started rubbing the back of his head. He took a sip of wine before talking, "so what's planned for this big birthday?" Katie plonked herself on the sofa and Steve followed,  
"Well apparently captain America is going to be there!"

Steve  
Wait...what? Come on Rogers don't freak out. She knows, she must know.  
"My sister has paid someone to dress up as him. She's hoping that he enjoys it." Katie continued, "though he's probably more concerned about getting his costume back to wear."  
"Oh right I didn't even know it was a thing that people dressed up superhero's" Steve said trying to play down his whole semi panic attack.  
"Welcome to the modern day" she said laughing as she got up to check the lasagne. Katie came back from the kitchen. "Few more minutes"  
"Ah okay, what do you want to do until then?" He said hoping that this will change the subject, he looked up at her and she smiled at him. Next thing he knew she was on his lap kissing him. He deepened the kiss putting his hands through her hair. He could hear her let out a slight moan and he used that chance to slid his tongue in. His hands wandered down to her hips.  
"Ding" the timer to the oven went off. Steve begrudgingly pulled away.  
"I better get that out" katie said removing herself from his lap "don't want to burn it" he watched her leave into the kitchen. He noticed her cheeks were flushed and she looked flustered. This girl really was something. He wish he knew how to show her. Every time they got heated he would panic. _'The most dating I've done was when me and Bucky took the girls to the fair. What can i do?'_


	8. Chapter 8

Katie

Katie hadn't really heard from Steve the last couple of days and today was the day of her nephew's birthday. She really hoped that Alex would enjoy his day. She looked at her phone and saw a text message from Steve

 **I'm caught up with work – can you message me the address and I will meet you there?**

Katie groaned, she knew what this meant. _He's so not coming!_ She could have slapped herself. Things were going so well and then she mentioned about meeting her family. Be it her nephew and brother but she obviously had freaked him out and he was backing away slightly. She couldn't blame him, she sighed and typed out the address and sent it to him. _Least no one can throw it in my face that I didn't message him._

Katie rolled her way out of bed and got showered for the day and made her way over to her brothers. She let herself in the front door, "Auntie Katie" she could hear Alex shout. She looked over to where she heard Alex's voice and then *SMACK* Katie screamed and clasped her face. _Are you fucking kidding me!_ She looked at her hands, _Okay good no blood._ "Alex! What have I told you about throwing that shield around!" She said raising her voice. Katie turned to the mirror, _That bloody shield has cut my face._

A few hours later, after Katie and her brother (Johnny) had finished setting up for the party, she watched Alex running round playing.

"Take that alien" he shouted while throwing his shield at a tree.

"You know," Katie turned to her brother, "You're gonna have to take that off him when the kids get here! Have you seen my face?" The cut had now gotten a bruise. _If Steve does turn up today he's going to think that I spend half my weeks walking into things_. Katie's phone went off and she saw Steve had messaged her,

 **Should be there in two hours. Steve x**

"Stood up?" She could hear her brother asking. Katie shook her head,

"No, he should be here within the next few hours."

As the morning progressed, Alex's friends from school had arrived. They were all dressed up either as princess', superheroes, cowboys etc. She smiled at how her nephew was excited about seeing every one of his friends. Katie watched as her brother bought the guy in the Captain America costume out.

"Captain America!" Alex shouted grabbing his shield. Katie smiled and headed back inside,

 _That's my cue to get a drink before I get the shield thrown into my face again_

Katie had been in the kitchen for about twenty minutes before she could hear the kids screaming and shouting "Captain America!"

"what on earth is going on?" She mumbled under her breath and walked back into the garden. There stood two captain America's.

"Johnny, did you double book or something?" she called over to her brother and saw him just standing there, jaw dropped.

"No…" Her brother replied, "That's the real deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Katie watched as the real Captain America chatted to the kids. She watched as he chatted to Alex and how he crouched down on one knee. She watched him talking to him and pointing to his shield and watched as Alex nodded his head and smiled. Alex took him by the hands and started directing him towards her. _Please don't recognise me. I really don't want to be that girl everyone remembers who hurts herself all the time._ As he got closer she started noticing small details about him. "This is my favourite Auntie!" Alex interrupted her thoughts, "Captain America meet Auntie Katie." She looked at his eyes _Those eyes look so similar. It cant be.._

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am," He said and she saw him smile. _That's Steve's smile. Oh my fricken god he's captain America! Don't freak out! Don't freak out,_

"He's been telling me how I shouldn't be throwing my shield around. He told me that he only does it when bad people are about. Captain America said that it isn't nice," Alex interrupted her thoughts. This made Katie smile, _He remembered the story._

"Well then if Captain America says it then you should listen. Look what happened this morning." Katie said pointing to her face. "Speaking of shields, I think I'm going to show our guest of honour where to put his shield." She smiled at Steve, "follow me."

Katie could feel Steve sheepishly following behind her, she could even feel the nervousness coming off his body. This made her smile, _he's nervous! I mean geez, oh god, I was rude to Captain America….he's like a national treasure._

Katie took Steve to Alex's room. "So do you do this for all your girlfriends?" She asked playfully, then mentally slapping herself for saying the g-word.

"Actually, you're the first," he laughed trying to hide his nervousness. "I'm" he was interrupted by Katie wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"Thank you," she said to him and smiled at him.

"So, you're okay with this?" Steve asked,

"Well…I have some questions. Like how on earth did you get here? I mean is my brother going to get a complaint that some random guy was stripping in front of his house? I mean I know you ride a motorbike, but you couldn't have driven here in this" she gestured to Steve.

Steve laughed "Don't worry I have a change of clothes."

"Good," she pulled Steve closer, "I prefer Steve over Captain America."

Steve

"Good," Katie pulled Steve closer, "I prefer Steve over Captain America." She then kissed Steve. He couldn't believe it, this made his body tense up the moment those words left her lips. In the next second of her kissing him, his body relaxed. _She prefers me over Captain America._ He couldn't get that out of his head.


	10. Chapter 10

**So my updates today are a bit short today, apologies! Thank you everyone for your feedback and messages :) Hope you guys like the unexpected twist. Things will be getting a bit heated coming up in the next few chapters.**

Katie

So it had been a few days since Alex's birthday party. Katie and Steve had been hanging out more or less every day. After work Steve would meet her at the hospital or he'd already be at her apartment. Steve would stay late and make his way home.

"I hate Mondays" Katie said to Hannah as she placed her files onto the desk. "Nothing good ever happens on a Monday." She tried to flatten down her hair that gone crazy. "Look at this hair, I look like Edward Scissorhand."

"Oh come on, you don't look that bad. It's more beetle juice." Hannah said laughing as she playfully punched Katie in the arm. Katie could see Hannah's attention elsewhere and she was staring at something that was behind her.

"Let me guess, you're checking out a cute guy?!" Katie said laughing putting her attention back to her paperwork. Hannah let out a cough, you looked up at her and she nodded behind you.

"I personally would say handsome genius billionaire playboy philanthropist."

Katie groaned, "And what do we owe the pleasure Mr. Stark?"

"Oh no you have me mistaken." Tony said as appeared to the side of her, "I was thinking about you are your guy problems and thought I know what I can do. I'm going to bring the party to you to help you get over it. So, I've come to personally invite you my soiree on Saturday." He passed over an invitation over to Katie.

"Thank you, Mr Stark, but no thanks," she said as she slid the invitation back to him.

"First of, Mr Stark is my father. Call me Tony," He smirked at Katie, "Secondly, I'm sure I could convince you. The whole team is going to be there." He passed the invitation back to Katie, "I will leave this with you and if you decide you're gonna stop being a stick in the mud, let me know. I mean geez, you're as bad as old Capsicle."

Tony then gave Katie one last smirk before leaving. "He really doesn't know when to quit it does he?" Hannah laughed. Katie rolled her eyes and continued with her paperwork.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie

Katie made her way back home to her apartment. She wasn't seeing Steve tonight as he was on some sort of mission. She wasn't entirely sure when he was due home, she didn't really talk to him about his missions. She knew he couldn't really talk about them but he did always give her some details. She got into her apartment and stripped off to get into the shower. She switched the shower on and waited for the water to warm up. *Buz* Katie looked down to look at her phone and saw Steve was calling her.

"Hey stranger," Katie said as she answered the phone.

"How's my favourite girl?" Steve said casually down the phone,

"Yeah, I'm okay. Surprised to be hearing from you. I thought you were working?" Katie couldn't help but feel a bit of a tingle when Steve had called her that.

"Well that's why I'm calling you. We finished early. I wondered if you fancied some company?"

"Yeah come round!" She slapped her head, _Nice on, don't be too keen._ "The door is unlocked so let yourself in." She smiled down the phone.

"Great, see you soon doll."

Katie placed her phone down on the side and got into the shower. _Okay, so Steve is on his way round. Its 8pm. He must be staying the night._ Oh god, is he going to put some moves on me, she smiled at the thought of this. _Okay, well I definitely need to shave my legs and armpits and wash my hair…_ As Katie started to wash her hair she frowned, _But he has come round before at this time and then left before I went to bed._ She started scrubbing the shampoo into her hair harder, _And its avoided doing anything about it then, is he not interested?_ Katie groaned as she rinsed the shampoo off and got out of the shower wrapping a towel round her.

Katie came out of the bathroom and she bumped straight into Steve.

"Oh my god!" She screamed "I need to put a bell on you or something!" Clutching her towel and pulling it tight and raising it higher on her body. Katie looked at Steve and could see he was blushing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you were in the shower. I've literally just got here." Steve stepped away from Katie, "I will let you get dressed." He then turned away and Katie couldn't help but frown. She went into her bedroom and threw some underwear, joggers and a vest on. Once she was dressed she made her way back into the living room and Steve still had his back to the door, Katie went up to Steve and wrapped her arms round his waist and rested the side of her face on his back.

"Don't worry its safe now," Katie teased, "I'm all covered up."

Steve moved so that he was now facing Katie, he still looked slightly red from earlier. _I've had enough of this embarrassment._ Katie smirked at Steve, "Cat got your tongue?" She said as she leant up to kiss him. He returned the kiss hungrily and she could feel his hands starting to wander down to her hips. Katie could feel Steve slip his tongue in and started to explore her mouth which made her moan. She started to run her hands through his hair as he pulled her closer to her. It was starting to get really intense and Katie could feel her legs shaking underneath her with desire, but Steve then pulled away. She opened her eyes and looked at him, "What's wrong?" Katie asked him, "Have I done something wrong?" She saw Steve's face wash over with concern and shock.

"No of course not." He said sounding surprised that was even a question

"Do you not want this?" Katie asked, "I mean if you don't want to we don't have to. I just want to know it's not me that's putting you off. I mean –"

Katie was interrupted by Steve's lips crashing onto hers, kissing her hungrily. He pulled away after a few seconds, "I do want this Katie." He practically growled, "It's just that…" He went silent. Katie observed his face and smiled at him.

"Do you trust me?" she whispered to him and he nodded. Katie pulled him closer to her, kissing him. He returned it hungrily and his hands wandered down to her hips and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips. He carried her to the bedroom and placed her down onto the bed, he then removed his t-shirt. Katie looked at Steve's body, his chest, his shoulders and arms. His body was so toned and tight that she let out a moan as she ran her hands down his upper body. Steve started to kiss her neck and after a while of that he took the bottom of the vest and lifted it off her and removed the joggers. His usual smile turned into a smirk as he appreciated her body and curves. Katie couldn't stand the suspense any longer and she pulled him back down on top of her and started kissing him hungrily. She could feel Steve's hands exploring her body, he massaged her breast and slipped his thumb underneath the lacey material and started rubbing her nipple which caused her to moan. He moved down to her neck and nipped it slightly as he kissed it and she could feel his other hand moving underneath her, unhooking her bra and he hungrily removed the bra and left a trail of kisses from her neck to breasts. He carried making his way down her body and slipped her underwear off. His hands gently rubbing between her legs causing her body to fill with some sort of fire of lust. Soon his face was between her legs and he teased her gently with her tongue causing her to whimper. Katie could feel him smirking. He soon made his way back up her body and started to kiss Katie's neck again.

"Don't," Katie panted, "Don't tease me." She whimpered, Katie made eye contact with Steve and she could see desire and lust written all over his face. "They're in the drawer," she nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Steve

He had Katie in his arms and she was curled up on him fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this way. The last girl he had feelings for was Peggy and that wasn't anything like this. She was perfect. He smiled and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep with the girl of his dreams in his arms.

Katie

Katie woke up with a pair of arms wrapped round her, she could feel Steve's breath on the back of her neck as he slept. She smiled and couldn't believe that they had done the deed. She smiled remembering his body and just how tight everything was. _Its true what they say, he really is some super soldier_ that thought made Katie blush. She tried slipping out of Steve's grip but it tightened round her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Morning," Katie grinned as she started to turn to face him, Steve was awake, and his hair was tousled, and he looked sleepy. "Do you want some coffee?"

Steve shook his head, "No, just stay here with me a little bit longer." Steve pushed a single strand of hair out of Katie's face. "I have something to ask you by the way. Did you want to come to a party with me tonight?"

"Oh is this Stark's party?" She asked, and she laughed at the confusion on Steve's face, "He came by the hospital when you were away. I take it he doesn't know about this?" Katie said whilst pointing at Steve and then herself. She swore she could see some tint of jealously on Steve's face. "Oh and before you ask, I totally agreed to be his plus one. You know after how I responded to him when he first came by." Katie continued to tease and roll her eyes.

Steve laughed, "Well if you're brave enough to face them again." Steve started and quickly kissed her, "Everyone will know that you're my girl." Katie smiled up at Steve trying to hide her nervousness. I mean last time she met them, she had literally crashed into one of them and basically broke her nose.

"Well let's hope I leave the night unharmed." Katie laughed rubbing her nose. "I really don't want to embarrass myself again."

Steve

He watched as Katie got ready for the party. He couldn't stop staring at her. "What?" Steve snapped out of his thoughts, "Do I have something on my face?" He watched as Katie started touching her face turning away from him and looking in the mirror.

Steve smiled, "You look beautiful." Stepping closer to her, he kissed her cheek and pulled her close. "shall we get going doll?"

He watched as Katie grabbed her purse and they made their way downstairs. "Your carriage awaits." Steve laughed, passing a helmet to Katie.

"Safety first," Katie teasingly said, "Don't forget yours then. If I'm having to have helmet hair, then so do you."

Steve helped Katie put her helmet on and he then put his on and got on the bike. "Have you ever been on one of these before?" He asked, and he watched as Katie laughed.

"Seriously?" she then pointed to herself. "Since you've known me you've known of me to walk into two people and seriously hurt my nose. Could you imagine me riding a bike?"

"Well hop on and wrap your arms around me." Steve felt Katie get onto the bike and he felt her hands holding onto his hips. He grabbed her hands and wrapped them round him, pulling her closer to him. "Remember doll, follow my leaning." Steve kicked off with his bike and he instantly felt Katie's grasp tighten and he couldn't help but smile.

Once they had pulled up, Steve helped Katie remove her helmet. "What do you think?" he asked her, taking his off and placing both helmets onto the bike.

"That was amazing!" She beamed up at him, "next time you're taking me the scenic route."

He could see Katie starting to tense up. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply.

"You ready?"

"Ready."


	13. Chapter 13

Steve

He held Katie's hand as he escorted her up into the tower. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girl on his arms. He could feel how tense she was as the entered the lift.

"Good evening Mr. Rogers," Jarvis said "Ah I see you bought your guest Miss Jones. Good evening." Steve couldn't help but laugh at Katie's confused face. This caught him off guard the first time he had entered the building, but his excuse was he was from the 40's. What was hers…

Steve smiled at Katie as she frowned at him, "This is Jarvis. He helps run the day to day business in the tower."

"Good evening Jarvis?" Katie responded showing a slightly uncomfortable talking to the system.

"Don't worry you get used to it." Steve said giving Katie's hand a squeeze. Soon the elevator door opened, and the room was already full of people and they entered the room. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side." Steve whispered into her ear giving her a peck on the cheek.

Steve could see Natasha smirking at the other side of the room. "Come on, let me reintroduce you to Natasha,"

Katie

 _Oh frick, oh frick and more oh frick_ Katie thought as she made her way from side of the room to the other. Katie couldn't help but be nervous as she glanced at all the people around her.

"Cap, I see you bought a date." A female's voice interrupted her thoughts, she looked over and saw the woman from the hospital, black widow.

"Natasha, I believe you've already met Katie." Steve introduced you to Natasha,

"Nice to see your nose has healed up." Natasha said smoothly, making Katie laugh.

"Yeah I'm hoping not to have a repeat at the hospital." Katie said rubbing the back of her head with her free arm.

"Rogers, why don't you get some drinks and I will keep Katie company." Natasha said, Katie looked at Steve _Please don't leave me._ She really hoped that Steve would be able to read her mind. This woman was a trained assassin and as far as she knew, Natasha could have some secret crush on Steve and is going to end up dragging her away in some sort of murder. Steve smiled down at Katie,

"I wont be long." He gave her one kiss on the cheek and turned his attention back to Natasha, "Be nice." He warned but smiling, making Natasha.

"Don't worry, I wont bite….much." Natasha joked back with Steve as he went to get their drinks. Natasha turned her attention back to Katie. "I see you've made an impression on Cap. He's one of the good guys. Hope you didn't give him too much of a hard time when you found out who he was."

"Oh god, did you know when you were chatting to me at the hospital?" Katie groaned making Natasha laughed.

"Oh no, not at first." Natasha responded, "I knew he had gone for a date as I gave him a bit of pep talk. Once we were at the hospital and I could see his behaviour change around you it was easy to work out." This made Katie laugh and nod at Natasha.

"Well to go back to your previous question. It didn't change anything. Steve being Captain America or not doesn't change who he is. In all honesty, I'm more interested in Steve than his alter ego of Captain America." Katie studied Natasha's face and she smirked, before she could say anything Steve appeared with three drinks and passed Katie and Natasha their drinks.

"You know Rogers, you picked a good one." Natasha said, winking at Katie and Steve and walking away. Katie couldn't help but blush at the compliment.

"Looks like you made a good impression." Steve whispered to Katie, his breath on her skin made her body tingle.

"Come on," Steve took Katie's hand, "Lets go sit down and have these drinks." He led Katie to some chairs where she could see Thor talking to some old guys.

 _Oh god, I'm going to die of embarrassment._ Katie thought as they approached Thor.

"Thor," Steve greeted, "I'd like you to meet my date, Katie." Steve introduced the two and Thor looked amused.

"You're the girl you ran into me and hurt her face?" He asked, which made Katie laugh,

"Yeah, that's me." She shifted uncomfortably. "I'll try not to do it again tonight," she joked which made Thor smile warmly at her.

"Where's Jane?" Steve interrupted, and Thor turned his attention back to Steve,

"She's working." Thor beamed proudly, and Katie assumed that Jane was his girlfriend. "I'm not even sure what country Jane's in. Her work on the Convergence has made her the world's most foremost astronomer." Katie smiled seeing how proud Thor was of his girlfriend.

Katie and Steve chatted to Thor and the old guys for a while, before Thor had pulled out some Asgard alcohol which then basically knocked the old guys out.

"What do we have here?" A familiar voice interrupted the conversation, "Point break, capsicle" Tony's attention stopped on Katie, "Oh and if it isn't my favourite doctor. Decided to turn up then." Tony smiled.

"Actually, she's here with me Tony." Steve said, which then shifted his attention from Katie to Steve.

 _Oh god._


	14. Chapter 14

Katie

Katie could feel Steve's arm wrap round her when he told Tony she was here with him. _What's this jealousy? Oh god, i am not getting into the middle of this_

"Oh wow," Tony smirked, "You're telling me that she is here with an old fossil like you. What would she want with you, someone to tell her bedtime stories and to mind her language"

"Oh, and why do you think you're so special, Stark?" Steve said, Katie couldn't help but feel a mix of emotions while she watched these two men arguing. It was nice to see that Steve was a bit jealous, but she wasn't some prize to be arguing over.

"Well, as I said previously…I'm a handsome genius billionaire playboy philanthropist." Tony smirked as he stepped closer towards Steve. Katie could feel his grip loosen as he moved closer to Tony

"And I know men who are worth ten of you." Steve told Tony. They started eyeing each other up.

Katie could feel the tension between the both of them. They went to step in closer and Katie stepped in between them. _Yeah, this is more of a battle of the egos._ Katie was now more annoyed than anything else.

"Wow, what a bunch of idiotic babies you both are." Katie said, causing both Tony and Steve to snap out of their argument and turn their attention to her. "Once you're done treating me like a prize Steve, I will be at the bar." Katie then walked away, she could hear Thor laughing behind her.

"She is some woman." She could hear Thor say to Steve. This caused Katie to smirk. _Well at least someone enjoyed the outburst._

Steve

"What the hell Tony?" Steve almost shouted out at Tony.

"Wow old man, mind your language" Tony mocked. Steve tried to keep his cool and Tony couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh come on Cap, it was all for your own good. I saw the way you acted at the hospital." Steve watched as he ran his hands through his hair, "I also saw you at the coffee shop with her the other week. If I had known you already came out to her as Capsicle I wouldn't have needed to invite her." Tony patted Steves arm and winked while walking off.

Katie

As Katie approached the bar she saw Natasha leaning up against it smirking towards her.

"Looks like you need this," she passed Katie a drink.

"Thanks," She said, "Are they always like this?"

"They have a complicated friendship." Natasha said, "But hey you standing up for yourself took guts, I don't think most girls would have done that."

Katie took a sip of her drink and smiled at Natasha appreciatively. "Don't look now but Cap is on his way over." _Oh god,_ Katie kept her focus on what was in front of her and tried not to look behind her. She could sense his presence before he spoke.

"Katie," Steve started, "I'm sorry." She turned around to look at him.

"I'm just gonna leave you two crazy kids to it." Natasha nodded towards Katie and left Steve to it.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like a prize. I'm not used to any of this." Katie looked at Steve and could see that he was sorry.

"I just don't get it Steve, I came here with you. You really think I'd be interested in Stark? Especially when I have you"

Katie watched as Steve smiled at her, "Do you fancy slipping away early?" Steve said while sliding his arms around her waist.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve pulled up to Katie's apartment, he switched the engine off on his bike. "Come on, I will walk you up." He said, removing her helmet and this his. Steve took Katie's hand as they walked to her door. She could feel the tension between them and it made her feel tense.

"Do you want to come in?" Katie asked, and Steve nodded. He was unusually quiet, _Great, tonight has been a total waste._ She sighed and unlocked the door, she watched as Steve closed the door and locked it. "What are you –" Katie was stopped mid sentence as Steve grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and started kissing her. She could feel the lust that circulating through his body. In one swift move, he had positioned her so that her back was on the door. He was pressing his body against hers which caused Katie to moan, Steve slid his tongue into her mouth, hungrily exploring.

Katie went started moving her hands up Steve's body, but he suddenly grabbed hold of them and pinned them above her head. His kisses made their way down to Katie's neck where he kissed and nibbled it. He made his way up to her ear and nibbled on her earlobe gently,

"I'm going to let go of your hands," Steve whispered, making Katie's body shiver, "and then you're going to turn around, place your hands on the door and face it." He let her hands go and turned Katie round so she was facing the door. He started kissing the back of her neck as one his hands started unzipping her dress. Steve let it fall to the floor, "You know I really liked your little outburst at the party earlier," Katie could feel Steve pressing himself against her and she could feel how hard he was. He spun her around so her back was against the door again and she watched as he looked her up and down. She suddenly felt self conscious and tried to cover herself up and Steve stopped her, "Don't." he said moving closer, his lips by her ear again. "You look beautiful." In one swift movement, Steve had picked Katie up and she automatically wrapped legs around his hips. They started kissing again and Steve carried Katie to the bedroom and placed her on the bed, he quickly removed his shirt. He climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck and trailed his way down her body. She moaned arching her back to his touch. He made his way down to her underwear and slid them off, Steve started kissing the inside of Katie's leg, starting from her ankle all the way up to her inner thigh. She could feel his wet tongue on her clit and Katie squirmed with pleasure, "Oh god Steve" She moaned as he slipped a finger into her. Katie grabbed hold of Steve's hair as she continued to moan.

Once her breathing calmed down, Steve travelled his way up her body, kissing every inch of it until he was kissing her again. Steve could feel Katie trying to push him down so he was on his back.

"No," he whispered to her, "I can't wait." His hand travelled behind her and unclasped bra. "I need you now." He practically growled in her ear. She could feel him undoing his trousers and kicking them off.


	16. Chapter 16

Katie

Steve had been called away to some mission. It had been a few days since she had heard from him and she wasn't sure if she should be worried or not. She had just finished her late shift at the hospital. _It's official summer is coming to an end_ It was getting quite dark nowadays by the time she would finish work. It just made her miss Steve more, he would always normally be around to walk her home or back to his and some days they would even ride his bike home. It was becoming quite domestic, and some days she would even forget that Steve was risking his life most days. Some days it would remind her of her dad, _I really should give him a call at some point._ He technically wasn't her dad, the guy she called dad was someone her mum had met when she was one and her brother was three. All she remembered from her childhood of him was he would work away a lot with the army and he swore like a typical soldier. Her dad would keep work very quiet and it was always top secret, if Katie was to be completely honest with herself she always thought he did more than work for the army but who was she to ask. This man provided everything for her and her brother, and even after her mum had died he still did. Katie got out her phone and called Johnny, he picked up after a couple of rings.

"Hey bro, is this a good time? I wondered if you fancied some company,"

"Yeah come over, it's been a while since we've hung out."

Katie turned up at her brothers and let herself in. "hey," she greeted her brother, he smiled at her and passed her a glass of wine.

"I was just thinking of dad, have you heard from him recently?" Katie asked, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"No," Johnny said, sitting on the armchair opposite her, "But you know what he's like when he's working."

Katie gave him a half smile, "Yeah, I know but still, its been a good couple of months. We haven't seen him since before that alien attack on the city."

Katie and Johnny chatted for a few hours and the night was getting later and later, "I better make a move," Katie said looking up at the clock, "I didn't realise how late it was."

Katie went to put her glass down and was interrupted by her phone vibrating, she went to get her phone out of the pocket and she noticed Johnny was doing the same thing.

"It's dad," Katie said as she looked at her phone, "Is that him on your end too?"

Johnny nodded, "Yeah.."

They both answered the phone, "Dad?"

"I don't have time. Everything has been compromised. You need to get out now. Get to the safe house now. My agent will meet you in a hour at the safety check point, the one we always went to. " With that he hung up.

"Mother fucker." Katie muttered under her breath.


	17. Chapter 17

Katie rushed to her apartment like her dad had told her. She had promised she would meet Johnny at the meet point within the hour and if she didn't turn up to just take Alex and leave without her. Their dad had done practice runs of this when they were younger, and they knew the drill. If someone didn't make it on time you left them behind. Katie grabbed her rucksack and packed a few essentials. She knew the drill, she knew to pack light. She went to under her bed and took out of her metal tin, she fetched the key from her underwear drawer. She unlocked it and found her stash of money and her gun. She hated this thing, she was not a fighter. She was a natural clutz, but her dad always insisted that she learned how to use a weapon, she was skilled in self defence and combat. She hadn't technically lied to Steve when she joked that she was highly skilled in self-defence, that was the lifestyle of army children. Katie checked the time, she holstered her gun onto her hip and changed her top so it was nice and baggy, ensuring that it was covered and no one could see it.

"Oh fuck," she muttered under her breath as she grabbed her bag. "Remember, stay calm. Don't run, walk." She left her apartment and shakily made her way to the check point.

Katie was half way there until she started being followed. She knew she was being followed as she had stopped a couple of times, one to tie her shoe lace and the other was to get gum. She could feel the presence of stranger nearby within the shadows. Katie started panicking, _What the hell has dad caught us up in, what is he playing at._ She was starting to get angry, he had basically abandoned them for almost half a year and now she was being told she needs to leave her home because its unsafe. _Stay calm_ Katie stopped mid step and the footsteps in the distance stopped, she turned around. She stopped breathing, she knew how to fight but never did she think she would ever have to do it. She turned around and the guy who had been following her was now with arms lengths.

"What do you want?" She asked, trying to hide the any signs of fear. He lunged for her, _oh shit_

Katie blocked the attack, he went to swipe her again and she blocked again. She went for an attack, but he dodged it and managed to hit her, hard in the face. Katie felt agony and could feel blood dripping from her face again. She was now sick and tired of getting hurt every week. She was now mad. She prepared for an attack, she used her leg to do a swift kick and knocked the guy down to the floor. She kicked the guy in the stomach repeatedly, trying to knock as much air out of him. He grabbed her leg and stopped the attack. He had hold of it, in one quick motion she used her other foot and kicked him straight in the face. His grip loosened, and she could tell he was knocked out. She saw the blood and she froze, _FUCK_ She removed her leg and ran towards safety.

She saw the safety point ahead, she saw her brother and nephew with a tall slim woman. They looked at her worried, in everything that had happened she had forgotten that her face was covered in blood. She looked down at her clothes and saw that blood had covered her shirt.

"Katie," The woman greeted passing her a tissue, "As I was saying to your brother, I am agent Maria Hill. Your father has been attacked and is in surgery. I'm going to take you to him."


	18. Chapter 18

Katie arrived to where Nick was being held and was currently in surgery. Johnny and Alex were waiting with some other SHIELD agent, while Maria and Katie had gone to check on the surgery. She stood and watched the procedure, completely silent and still. Katie's nose had eventually stopped bleeding, the only signs that something occurred was the bruising on her face and body and the blood-stained clothes.

"I don't believe you two have met, Nick's adoptive daughter Katie," This snapped Katie out of her trance watching the surgery. "Katie, this is Agent Romanoff and Captain America." This snapped her immediately out of her thoughts and she could see the shocked reaction of Steve and Natasha.

"Fury never told me he had a daughter." Natasha said clearing the tension out of the room, "especially one that is dating Steve."

"You told me your dad was in the army…" Steve started but was cut off by Katie,

"Don't you think if I had known I would have mentioned it." Katie snapped angrily, "Obviously his children, or should I say adoptive children were not allowed to be privy to his life." She crossed her arms, and she could Steve's eyes focussed on the blood stains on her clothing and then saw him look up at her face, "and before you ask, yes I fucking hurt my nose again."

Before Katie could outburst again, she felt Steve pull her into his embrace and just held her against his chest. She didn't realise how tired she was until now. All the stress and pent up worry and adrenaline that had gone through her body and she was exhausted. She wondered if Steve felt like this after his missions or if he was just completely used to it by now.

"So, are you going to explain what happened to your nose?" Steve suddenly said after a few moments of silence. She sighed, pulling away from him.

"I got attacked on my way to meet Maria. Dad called us to say something had been compromised and we needed to get to the safe house. When I was on my way someone started following me and then they attacked me." Katie brushed a hand through her hair, "But technically the other guy is in a worse condition than me, he ended up getting kicked in the face." She looked up to see Steve's shocked expression and Natasha smirking behind him. "I didn't lie when I told you that I am skilled in self-defence," she half heartedly smiled at him. The conversation was soon interrupted by a machine flatlining, this caused Katie's heart to skip a beat. She watched on as she saw the team in the other room carrying out procedures. She didn't even realise in the 30 seconds that she watched that she stopped breathing until she felt Steve's hand on her arm giving her a squeeze. Katie watched as she saw the doctor calling the time of death and she could feel Steve's hand move from her arm to her shoulder, soon followed by his other hand. She could feel him squeezing her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Her trance soon became interrupted when she could hear Maria shouting,

"We need to move them to the safe house now."

Everything then went black.


	19. Chapter 19

Katie had no idea what had happened when she woke up. She remembered Steve and Natasha talking to Maria and her brother. She looked around the room in panic. She could hear footsteps running up the stairs and she came fact to face with a guy who she instantly remembered from being part of the Avengers.

"You're safe," he said as he cautiously stepped forward, "Steve bought you here a few days."

"Days?!" Katie tried her best not to shout at this guy.

"Yeah, you passed out a couple of days ago and you've been asleep since. I think it was stress." He sat down on the edge of the bed, "by the way the name is Clint."

"Katie," she said pointing at herself. "Where's Johnny and Alex?"

"They're safe, don't worry. They are at a different safe house. Maria thought it was a good idea to separate you guys." Katie nodded as she took in his response.

"And they're definitely safe?"

Clint nodded, "Did you want to freshen up and when you're ready come downstairs. Laura has some dinner waiting for you."

Katie hopped into the shower, letting the water pour down her body. She was trying her hardest not to freak out about what had happened these last few days or the fact that she had some sort of stress induced coma. Once she was washed and dressed she went downstairs and met Clint's wife and kids. They sat down at the table for dinner and watched the family happily chatting. After dinner Katie went to help Laura wash up while Clint put the kids to bed. "So how long have you been dating Steve?" Laura asked as she started washing up and Katie grabbed a tea towel to help dry up.

"Oh, not long. It's still really new, I wouldn't even know what to call us right now." Katie paused as she picked up another plate to dry, "I didn't even know he was part of the Avengers or anything like that until a few weeks ago."

Katie could see Laura nodding, "How long have you and Clint been together?" Katie was trying to make small talk, she felt comfortable in her presence but in all honesty how can you feel 100% comfortable in someone else's house that you don't really know.

"We were childhood sweethearts." Laura said smiling at Katie, "It's hard, I completely support his avenging, I honestly couldn't be prouder. But when he's away I worry."

Katie was about to respond when Clint walked in. "You ladies go relax, I will take care of this." He said shooing them out of the kitchen.

A few days had passed, Katie had been glued to snippets on the news about Steve. He had become a fugitive, she couldn't believe how much worry had started going through her mind. In one quick motion she switched the tv off.

Steve

He had finished his mission and his mind was swirling with thoughts and emotions. He had found one of his friends and he needed to find him, SHIELD was no more. He had spent days worrying about Katie, he hadn't heard from her at all. He knew he wouldn't because well he had her phone. The whole reason of a safe house was to make sure she was kept safe and not traceable. He had been worried and then one day he had a text from Clint telling him she had woken up. He took out his phone and called him up,

"Hey," he said once Clint had answered the phone, "I'm on my way now to come collect her."

"Roger," Clint replied before hanging up.

Katie

Katie had been asleep when she could hear the door of bedroom creaking open. _Oh frick_ she thought keeping her eyes closed as she could hear the person walking towards her. She tried to keep her breathing calm and follow a pattern of her sleeping. She then felt the side of her bed drop slightly as they perched on the edge of her bed. Katie opened her eyes,

"Steve!" she practically shouted, jumping out of bed and wrapping her arms around him. She was so relieved to see him she had to stop herself from bursting into tears. Steve wrapped his arms around her, stroking the back of her head. She pulled her head back and cupped his face, bringing her lips down to his. He returned the kiss, deepening it. After a few minutes, she pulled away, "I was so worried," she barely said above a whisper.

"Tomorrow, we're going home." He said placing her back into bed, she watched as he took off his top and slid into the bed next to her. He held her close,

"First though, I want you to tell me what happened."


	20. Chapter 20

Steve had told Katie all about what had happened on his mission, telling her about how he found Bucky and how he dragged him out of the river before running off. How SHIELD was in now in disarray and Natasha had appeared before a Senate subcommittee. Steve informed Katie how Nick has now gone off to Europe to pursuit of Hydra's remaining cells. He had taken her back to her apartment the next day as promised. Maria had managed to inform the hospital that Katie had some sort of emergency with her family, so she wasn't due back to work until that next morning. She had asked Steve if she could just be left alone to sleep as she wanted to make sure she was prepared for work. She could tell that Steve was wary of leaving her on her own, but he nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek and left her to it.

The next day

Katie had made it to the hospital in time for her shift and she could feel the release of tension from her body that she had carried for the last week. She was relieved to be back to normal, but she wasn't even sure if she could class her life as normal anymore. She sighed deep in thought, _my life was at risk due to my step dad and they didn't even know who I was, let alone now my life being at risk with a super hero boyfriend._ She knewshe was in turmoil, so she when she got to the desk she was sort of relieved that she had a busy day.

"There's my girl" she could hear Hannah say beside her as she wrapped arm around her, "I wanted to make sure everything is okay. I heard you had some family drama the other week," _Oh god, you can say that again. Oh yeah things are fine, someone tried to kill my dad, me and my boyfriend. My dad is now pretending he's dead. Johnny and Alex were at risk too, and its now all okay. We have to all pretend its fine._

"Oh yeah, it's all fine now. Just you know how family can be. It's all drama drama drama." Katie tried to play it down hoping that she could fool her friend. She smiled at her, hoping she would drop it. She knew she didn't look 100% convinced but thankfully Hannah dropped it. Katie spent the next several hours losing herself in work, it was a typical day where nothing exciting or out of the ordinary happened.

Later in the day, Katie checked the clock as she was filing out paperwork. It was nearing the end of her shift. By now, she would be getting her phone out to see if she had heard from Steve but she decided ignorance is bliss. _It's not like I'm avoiding him, but if I haven't looked at my phone all day I cant see that I am._ She groaned, flipping the page over. _What am I doing?! Am I just freaking out?_

Katie grabbed her stuff and left the hospital. She was still refusing to look at her phone, _Now just don't look up_ She carried on walking until she got to the coffee shop. She ordered a cup of coffee to go, "You know, I can completely tell that you're avoiding me." A familiar voice behind her said, she mentally groaned and looked at Steve.

"Can you tell I'm totally freaking out?" she looked back and smiled looking those gorgeous blue eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

Steve

"You know, you are allowed to feel freaked out." Steve finally said as they arrived at Katie's apartment. They had walked for ten minutes in silence and Katie was relieved to have finally got back home. This caused Katie to laugh at the Steve's comment,

"And you aren't slightly freaked out? They guy who was basically your boss almost got assassinated by your best friend from the 40's, and he's also turned out to be your girlfriend's step dad." Katie sat down on the sofa placing her coffee cup on the table in front of her, "If I didn't know any better, I would say this would make a great plot to some film or book." This caused Steve to chuckle as he sat down next to her. He was relieved when Katie had then rested her head on his shoulder. He was relieved that she hadn't been as freaked out as he thought she was going to be. Steve wrapped his arm around her waist, now pulling her so that she was sat on his lap and had her head resting on his shoulder, he could feel her breath on his neck which caused his body to shiver. He knew he was crazy about this girl and it scared him. He could go to battle with these aliens, face Hydra, but his feelings for Katie scared him. It was completely different from how he felt about Peggy, and there it was the ping of guilt. He had recently gone to see Peggy at the nursing home and he felt like he had betrayed Katie in some way. He could feel his body tensing up, he hoped that Katie didn't notice.

Katie pulled away and looked at him, "What's wrong?" she asked, _Of course she noticed. How could she not notice._ Steve shook his head, trying to get his body to relax slightly.

"So, a couple of days ago I went to see Peggy at the nursing home." He replied to Katie, he had previously bought up Peggy before when they had first started dating and explained their story. "I needed to see a friend, I felt a bit lost and-" Katie had interrupted Steve by kissing him, this shocked him at first but after a few seconds he quickly responded back to the kiss. He cupped his hands on her face, deepening the kiss and for a few moments they just sat there, kissing. Katie was the first one to pull away, she brushed her fingers through his hair.

"it must be quite tough on you," Katie said, her fingers still brushing his hair, "I can only imagine what it must be like, being in a world that is completely different, friends and family not around and the woman you love being at a nursing home. You don't need to explain yourself to me." Steve tried to hide how shocked he was at this statement. How calm she was when she had said it. He could feel his heart pang at what she had said, yes this world had been tough on him recently but that was before he had met Katie. He thought he had loved Peggy, but they never even had their date. Unlike Katie who had spent all these weeks with, days and months even. It then hit him, he was in love with her. How was he supposed to tell her this, how could he now after what she had said. He couldn't say it now, it would look like he was just saying it because she called Peggy the woman he loved. Steve never thought the world could get anymore complicated, that was until today.

"It's really not like that," Steve told Katie, "I just needed to see an old face, get a bit of familiarity." He watched as Katie smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"You know what, I have the day off tomorrow. How about you stay here, and we spend the day together tomorrow?" She asked, hoping off his lap causing Steve to smile.

"I'd like that." He responded, they smiled at each other and Katie grabbed the tv controls.

"Great, now why don't you find something on the tv for us to watch," she passed him over the controls and started walking off towards her bedroom, "I'm going to go shower." Steve watched as Katie made her way to her bedroom and he could hear the shower being switched on and the water running. Steve sat there waiting for a few minutes, he looked down at the TV controls now in his hand. He placed them down on the coffee table, stood up and walked to her bedroom door. He opened it carefully and could see her in the shower, the hot water running down her body. He gulped and started removing his clothes, he quietly made his way into the bathroom without her hearing him.

"Want some company?" he asked as he stepped into the shower, wrapping his arms arounds her.


	22. Chapter 22

Katie would have much preferred to have woken up naked in the arms of Steve, but no here she was in her gym wear accompanying him on jog. She cant really say that this was how she wanted to spend her day off. As they started jogging through the park she could tell he was holding back, "Just go ahead." Katie laughed at him, "I can tell you're holding back and in all honesty the sooner you finish your run the sooner I can finish." Steve looked hesitant as her, unsure on what to do. "If you don't, there will be no more joining me in the shower."

This caused Steve to smirk at her, "Yes ma'am." He started running his normal speed and he basically shot off in the distance. Katie shook her head and carried on at her snail pace. Ten minutes later she could hear the familiar voice, "On your left." She couldn't help but laugh as she watched Steve loop her. Another ten minutes later the familiar voice came again, "on your left."

"Dammit Steve, really?!" Katie shouted out laughing at him. Steve turned himself around, so he was running backwards to look at her, "Language." He then winked and turned himself around and carried on running. _Well this is fun_ Katie mused to herself. She decided that she wouldn't be lapped for the third time and she done for running for the day. Katie took herself off to the coffee cart at the edge of the park and ordered two coffees to go. She sat on one of the benches to the side of the park and waited for Steve to come running past. She sat there amused as she saw him running past, looking a bit shocked that he hadn't passed her. She took a sip of her coffee as she saw Steve picking up his pace. _I knew he was still holding back._ After the forth lap, it was obvious he had become suspicious as he had now stopped running realising that he should have overlapped her by now. Katie watched as Steve starting scanning the park and after a several seconds he had spotted her. Katie got off the bench and started walking towards him, "Wow your slow." She said to him, passing him his coffee, "I finished my run way before you old man." Steve took the coffee laughing at her old man comment.

"You know I don't remember you calling me an old man last night in the shower." Steve whispered to her as bent down and kissed her.

Later on,…

"So, let's see your list." Katie said to Steve, looking up at him from his lap. They had spent the morning out and about doing what a typical couple would do in the city, even though technically they hadn't really spoken about their relationship so really she classed it still as dating. Now they were back in her apartment she had was lying down on the sofa with her head on his lap while he stroked her hair and they watched mind numbing TV and when Katie says they watched mind numbing tv she means she fell asleep. She was now facing up looking at him, she could feel Steve moving underneath her getting his pad out and passing it over to her. "Nirvana?" Katie smirked looking at him.

"Tony told me I need to listen to it." She nodded and got up from the sofa and switched the TV off. She went over to her ipad and put Nirvana on. After a few minutes Steve, finally spoke, "What is this?" Katie could tell Steve was not impressed which made her chuckle,

"its revolutionary" Katie said smiling at him, "Did you know that Kurt Cobain's original name for the album was sheep."

Steve nodded at her comment, still listening to the music. "Music really did change when I was frozen, I'm not sure if it was for the better." Steve chuckled,

"I never really asked you how you are adjusting?" Katie said, sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"It's getting there, the internet is amazing." Steve started rubbing the back of his head, "but I don't know, its just so different. I miss the days where you would go dancing in the evening and sit around and talk." Steve paused, "I'm glad I have you in my life though, I didn't realise how much its helped having someone around."

"Oh, I see. Was Stevey boy a bit of a lady's man?" Katie asked, smiling at Steve while she teased him.

"Oh no, they never really looked at me. Bucky would try and set up double dates, but they were always more interested in him."

Steve

He watched Katie take out her phone after his comment about the double dates he had with Bucky. He knew he needed to plan something amazing for her and there was some sort of charity function Stark was holding next weekend which he would need to invite her to. She would look amazing dressed up he thought. He needed to let her know how he felt, his thoughts were soon interrupted by Katie.

"Steve, do you still have your shirt and trousers here?" Katie asked looking up at him,

"Yeah, why?" he asked suspicious at her smiling at him.

"You have ten minutes to get ready, and then we're going out. I have a surprise for you." He watched as Katie got herself up and practically ran into the bedroom to get ready.

"What is she up to." He mumbled under his breath


	23. Chapter 23

Katie

Katie stepped out of the bedroom wearing one her vintage swing dresses, she looked at Steve who had his back turned to her and looking out of the window. "Are you ready to go?" She asked him, he turned around and smiled at her.

"you look amazing," Steve smiled at her, Katie stepped forward and grabbed his arm,

"You don't look too bad yourself," she winked at him and started leading him out of her apartment.

"So where are we going?" Steve asked, following her lead. She smiled up at him

"If I told you, it would ruin all the fun,"

After ten minutes of walking and Katie avoiding answering any of Steve's questions on where they were going. "Right, we're here." Katie said, looking at a building. She looked up at Steve and saw he was looking a bit complexed, she couldn't help but smile feeling amused with herself. They were stood outside a normal looking building, there really was nothing special about it and she could see Steve trying to work out what they were doing here. Katie took Steve's hand and dragged him to the door, she knocked on the door three times and the latch at the top opened and a guy appeared, his eyes looking down at them. "Johnny is the bees knees." Katie said, the latch at the top of the door shut and they could hear unlocking sounds and the door opened. Katie continued to lead Steve down the hall and down some steps. They were greeted by jazz music playing and Katie lead Steve to the bar.

"Two White mules" Katie smiled at the bartender, after a few moments he bought them two gins and Katie nodded to him. She picked up their drinks and passed one over to Steve. He was still looking around the place in awe.

"Is this what I think it is?" Steve asked, taking the drink from Katie.

"Just drink your moonshine and then we can go dance."

Steve

Steve had spent the evening drinking and dancing with Katie at the speakeasy all night until it had closed. She had spent the night teaching him how to dance and she didn't once mind when he stepped on her toes. They had just left and making their way back to Katie's apartment. Steve had his arm wrapped around Katie's waist trying to keep her upright as he could tell she had one too many drinks this evening. Steve wasn't sure if it was a perk or downside not being able to get drunk. He couldn't help but smile at Katie's drunk ramblings, "Steve, did you have fun tonight?" She finally asked him after a few minutes of random conversation.

"It was amazing," Steve leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "You're amazing."

Katie smiled up at him and got on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips, Steve pulled her closer deepening the kiss. He could hear a soft moan escape her lips. "Come on let's get you home." Steve pulled away, leading Katie back to the apartment. He couldn't believe how amazing she had been, this was probably the most thoughtful thing someone had done for him in a very long time. His mind then drifted back to Peggy and how they rain checked their date. How he never took her out on that date, how he had missed his chance. He thought back to the day that he had woken up from being frozen for 70 years. He looked down at Katie, there was no way he was going to miss his chance again.

Katie

They had made it back to the apartment and Katie felt quite merry on the amount of gin she had drunk. She made her way to the kitchen, "Coffee?" she asked turning to Steve who smiled and nodded. Katie made the coffee and put them both on the coffee table in front of the sofa, Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto him, so she was sitting on his lap. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck, she could tell that Steve was deep in thought. "I'm sorry Steve," Katie began, this caught his attention immediately as he was now looking at her, "I thought this would be a good idea. I thought it would cheer you up. I didn't mean to overstep any lines –" Steve interrupted her by placing his hand on her chin and moving her head so he was facing her, he then kissed her.

"You know, tonight has got me thinking about things. Before I was frozen, I had a date to go dancing with Peggy," Katie tried to hide any sign of emotion that hearing Steve now talking about Peggy hurt, she had taken him out to try and distract him and cheer him up. Not having him thinking about what could have been. "which I obviously missed, and tonight has made me realise that I don't want to spend this life living it with regrets or missed opportunities." Katie watched as Steve started to appear quite nervous, she had never really seen this side of him. He had always been quite cool and calm around her. _He's going to dump me, isn't he. He's trying to let me down gently, I know he is. OH my fucking god._ "Steve –" Katie started to say to him, but he shook his head at her to stop her from talking.

"What I'm trying to say is that I am crazy about you Katie." Steve paused for a moment, "I love you."


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a few days since Steve had told Katie he loved her. She of course had responded back and told him she loved him. Steve couldn't believe it, not for one second did he believe he would find someone he could be with since he had lost Peggy. Steve took out his comps which still had Peggy's old photo in. He thought back to how he had to land that plane into the water to save everyone, how he had risked his life and from recent events he wasn't even sure if it wasn't for nothing now. What he was sure was that he was relieved, he had met Katie and he wasn't sure he would be able to cope with a life without her.

"Captain Rogers" FRIDAY suddenly said breaking his thought, "mr stark has requested you. You are needed for a mission"

"Tell him I'm on my way" Steve told FRIDAY as he put the compass back into his pocket. He knew what he wanted to do when he got back home later, he wanted to change the photo. He wanted to have a new stage in his life.

 **Katie**

Katie had been called into the hospital for an emergency. There had been some sort of attack. She was running through the streets trying to get there as quickly as she could. She could hear sirens going off in all different directions, she knew that there were police, fire fighters and ambulances speeding off trying to get to the different scenes.

Katie noticed how people were now starting to run towards her, like they were trying to get away from something. There had been an explosion a few blocks away. She knew she needed to get to that area.

"Fucksicle" she shouted as she now ran towards where the explosion had come from. She took out her phone and called the emergency services, letting them know that another bomb had gone off.

Katie spent the next several minutes aiding people that she could see. Supporting them with basic first aid until ambulances arrived at the scene. Minutes turned to hours as her and other medical professionals cared and treated for people who were injured.

"Help" she could hear someone shouting out from underneath some rubble. "Help"

Katie followed where the sound was coming from, "where are you?" Katie called out, "I'm coming to find you. You're going to be okay" she shouted.

"I'm here!" She could hear the person shouting. "Please help me"

After a few moments she managed to find where the voice was coming from. Katie managed to help get the rubble off her. It was a little girl. "It's okay." Katie told her, "I'm a doctor. I'm here to help! Can you tell me your name?" She asked as she looked her over,

"I can't move!" The girl told her, crying.

"It's okay." Katie told her, she tried to move more rubble to try and free her leg. That's when she saw it. There was a shell that hadn't gone off yet. This girl was stuck and she had to make a choice of staying with her or letting her panic and potentially kill herself. Katie took a deep breath.

"I want you to stay very still for me, can you do that?" She asked the girl and she nodded, trying to calm her crying down.

"So my name is Katie. Can you tell me yours?" She asked,

"Ashley," the girl told her.

"Okay Ashley, I need to call someone. I don't want you to panic. I'm going to stay right here."

 **Steve**

Steve and the rest of the avengers had managed to save the day once again.

"See we managed to get the bad guy and make it home for dinner." Tony said through their telecoms system.

"Have you seen the state of the city?" Natasha's voice came through.

Steve looked around, and even though they had stopped more people from dying it was still in chaos. There were buildings that had been destroyed. Emergency services were out in full force dealing with this.

Clint and Natasha were in twin jet taking the people responsible to the raft to be locked away securely. Bruce had stayed at stark towers, well avenger towers as he didn't want to cause any more damage. Tony was flying above in his iron man suit. Sam was down on the ground with Steve.

"Guys I'm going to catch up with you later. I'm going to make my way to the hospital. See if there's anything I can do."

"I'll come join you man" sam responded.

Steve and Sam spent a few hours supporting the nurses and doctors to their best ability at the hospital. Steve was a bit shocked he hadn't seen katie running around any of the corridors but he just assumed she must have been on a completely different side of the hospital. The amount of people being rushed in was dramatically slower from when he and Sam had first got to the hospital.

"Isn't that Katie?" Steve could hear a nurse saying looking at the tv. This caught Steve's attention. He walked over towards the tv that all the nurses were crowded around with Sam sharply on his tail. Steve watched the tv, that was definitely her. She was talking to a girl who appeared to be trapped under rubble and there he saw, there was a shell just waiting to go off.


	25. Chapter 25

Katie had been with Ashely for a couple of hours trying to keep her calm. What wasn't helping was there now seemed to be a crowd of people shouting at them trying to help and they really weren't helping. She could now hear helicopters above her, she assumed were news channels trying to get the latest on this. It's amazing, what people want to see on the tv. The thought of them capturing her being blown up on national tv was not how she planned to spend her day. Very slowly, she had been helping Ashley move and she was becoming more and more free. The pressure of all this was exhausting, she knew if you she got out of this she would need to share with Steve how amazed she was on how he could do this all the time.

"Ashley, now very slowly I want you to pull yourself up. Your legs are free now." Katie tried to keep everything as still as possible as the girl pulled herself up. Katie could hear shouting from the distance behind her of people amazed that the girl managed to get out. Katie let out a breath of air which she didn't even realize she had been holding in. "Okay now Ashley, I want you to slowly start backing away and you see the people behind me," she watched as Ashely nodded, "make your way towards them very slowly. I'm gonna keep this still. Now I know you're going to be tempted to run, but promise me you won't."

She watched as Ashley nodded and she slowly moved past her. After a few moments she could hear people shouting and Ashley shouting out 'mummy.' Katie smiled to herself, she had done the right thing, even if this was probably to be the way she died.

Katie was relieved, she could feel her eyes starting to droop and after a few moments of fighting it everything went black.

Next thing Katie knew she was waking up being lifted in what appeared to be metal arms. She opened her eyes and looked up to see iron man. Tony must have sensed that she was awake as he looked down. "It's alright doc, you're safe." She looked to see that he was moving away from the area. "You know what you did was pretty brave, it-" that was the last thing she heard before blacking out.

 **Steve**

Steve was relieved when he saw Tony, "cap, think I have something that you want." He told her passing over Katie.

"Thanks stark, I tried getting to her but by the time I saw it on the news you were already there,"

"You know she was something back there, I heard that she risked her life for that kid." Tony said, getting ready to fly back.

Steve held onto Katie tightly as he bought her back into his apartment. He wanted to go to her, and it killed him that he didn't get there in time. If anything had happened to her he wouldn't have known what to do. Steve placed her down on to his bed and covered her up, she was completely out of it. He closed the door to his bedroom and sat on the sofa in the living room, his thoughts consuming everything. What if she had died, what if Tony hadn't got to her soon enough.

Steve switched on the tv after a few moments, the news was still talking about Katie on the news and how much of a hero she was to risk her life. He let out a small smile, she was safe and secure. He now knew what it must feel like for her, especially when he leaves for missions.

 **Katie**

Katie woke up confused and dazed, she had no idea where she was. She sat up and looked around the room. After a few moments, she soon realized she was at Steve's apartment. She sighed in relief, if there was anything she didn't want to face and that was more surprises.

She went to check the time on her phone to find that it had died. 'Typical' she thought as she put this back into her pockets. She looked over to the bedside table and saw some sort of trinket. She picked this up hoping it was a clock. Katie opened it up to find it wasn't a clock, but a compass. She studied it briefly to see that there was a photo of Peggy in this. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain. Of course it was Peggy, the girl that got away. The girl that Steve originally wanted his happy ever after ending, and what was she. Just some runner up that would do. She sighed.

"Katie?" She heard Steve ask, as entering the room. He looked at her as she held his compass. She tried desperately not to show any emotion, not to let anything come out.

"Katie, that's not what it looks like." He told her as she closed it and placed it back down on the side,


	26. Chapter 26

**Katie**

It has been a couple of days since she had told Steve she needed some time apart to think about things. He had tried to persuade her to stay and even with him trying to explain to her it wasn't what it looked like, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness. They had been dating for a few months now, and the girl he lost out on, the girl he had lost his chance with was still being carried around with him. While he was out defending the world, it was her he had in his pocket.

She wasn't sure if she was relieved that the hospital had given her a couple of weeks off to recover from the bomb scare. But this was day two of her leave and she was going stir crazy. There was only so much time in a day she could replay the event and think about Steve.

Katie groaned to herself, she needed to get out of these four walls. She grabbed her bag and made her way to the only place that would make her feel better. She grabbed her phone out of the purse, he was guaranteed to make her feel better.

 **Later that day**

Katie had spent the day with her nephew Alex, trying to avoid any questions about captain America. She had successfully avoided taking him to the museum, and she realized that she may have picked the wrong person to distract her mind away from Steve.

They had made their way to one of the coffee shops near Katie's apartment, "auntie Katie, can I have a cake too?" Alex asked, tugging at her hand. Katie smiled down at her nephew, she ordered two cakes, hot chocolate for Alex and a strong coffee for her. Alex picked their seats and Katie smiled to herself listening to him talking about how would win if the hulk fought iron man. She really needed to find her nephew a new hobby. Alex was looking around the room, telling her his stories until his gaze stopped on someone.

"Katie, it's captain America" Alex whispered to her excitedly, "and the falcon"before she could stop him, he got up from his chair and ran across the coffee shop. Katie groaned to herself, pleading that it was two guys in fancy dress up. But of course, it wasn't as she could hear Steve's voice telling Alex to calm down and be quiet because off the clock and didn't want to draw attention to himself.

 _Deep breaths Katie_

Katie got up and made her way towards her nephew, who was now sitting at the table with Steve and with some guy known as the falcon. As she approached the table, she noticed that Steve had spotted her, and she wasn't sure if it was her imagination but he suddenly appeared nervous. "I'm so sorry," Katie said, placing her hands on Alex's shoulders. "He ran off before I could stop him" she quickly glanced at Steve, feeling awkward and quickly looking down at Alex.

 _Tell him you miss him_

"It's no problem Katie," Steve said smiling at her, she could tell his smile had a hint of sadness. She had avoided his calls and wouldn't answer the door to him. "Alex, have you remembered what I told you about your shield?" Katie couldn't help but smile as his voice changed slightly, showing a more heroic captain America tone.

Alex nodded at Steve, "can you invite falcon to my next birthday party?" This caused a chuckle between Katie and the two men. Katie turned her attention to the 'falcon' and mouthed sorry.

"Great kid," he said, "Sam" he extended his hand for Katie to shake

She smiled and returned his hand shake, "Katie, and thanks I like to think he gets all his best qualities from his auntie." She ruffled his hair with her free hand and she turned her attention back to Alex, "come on kiddo, we better get you back home to your parents."

Alex groaned, but after a few seconds he started getting himself ready and off the chair. Katie looked at Sam, "it was nice meeting you." She smiled at him and then turned her attention to Steve.

 _Tell him you want to forget everything_

"Take-" Katie was stopped mid sentence by Steve kissing her. It only lasted a few seconds, and she could see in the corner of her eyeliner Sam grinning at them.

"Can I see you tonight?" Steve asked, his hand now on her arm.

Katie nodded, "I should be home from 4 onwards."

 **Steve**

"So that's the girl you've been moping about for" sam said, a few moments after Katie had left the coffee shop. "She's gorgeous, way out of your league"

Steve smiled, he knew he needed to win back his girl. He had missed her, he wasn't prepared to give up on her, even after she had ignored his calls. He kept checking up on her, even when she hadn't realized.

 **Later that day**

Steve found himself stood outside Katie's apartment at 5pm, he had a bunch of flowers in one hand. He had brought tulips and roses with him, the tulips to say sorry and the roses to symbolize love.

Steve knocked on the door, and after a few seconds Katie had answered the door. She had changed from what she was wearing earlier, and he noticed she was now wearing make up. "These are for you" Steve held out the flowers, he noticed Katie smile at them as she took them to put them in water. Steve entered the apartment, closing the door behind them.

"Would you like a drink?" Katie asked, offering him a beer.

Steve took the drink, and twisted the top off. "Thanks"

They stood there in silence, he nervously took a sip of his beer. He needed to say something to her. He had been able to find the courage earlier to kiss her, but he couldn't even talk to her now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Katie taking his hand, he looked at her and she gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry," she told him.

Steve shook his head, "you have nothing to apologize for, I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around her and he felt her wrap her arms around him. He let out a sigh of breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, his girl was finally back to him.


	27. Chapter 27

**Katie**

It has been a couple of days since Steve had come back into Katie's life. She was relieved that they managed to get back into the rhythm of them. He had been off for a few days now, so when she went to work he would walk her and when she finished he would meet her outside or already be at her apartment. It was like the fall out had never happened.

They were currently inside Katie's apartment watching tv, waiting for their take out to arrive. Katie was lying on the sofa with her legs over Steve.

"So, stark is throwing another party at the end of the week if you fancy being my date?" Steve asked, looking at her as he squeezed her feet.

"Sounds good to me. I actually started my two weeks holiday today." Katie smiled at him.

"Two weeks off work, what are you planning on doing with all that time off?" Katie's smile now turned into a grin at Steve's question. She moved her legs and positioned herself so she was now sat up facing him.

"Well, I was thinking of doing some of this" she told him, as she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him close, her lips crashing into his. Katie could hear Steve moaning as she now positioned herself onto his lap so she was straddling him. She now moved from his mouth down to his neck, "maybe some of this" she murmured into his neck as she kissed it. Katie could feel Steve's hands on hips, pushing her down onto his. She could feel his erection pressing into her.

Just as things started getting heated, Steve's phone started ringing. Steve groaned beneath Katie and she went to slide off his lap but he held her in position as he took out his phone. "Rogers" he answered, there was a pause as he listened to the person on the other end, "right away." He hung up the phone.

"You have to go?" Katie asked, and Steve nodded.

"I promise to make it up to you" Steve told her, kissing her again. Once they had finished kissing, Katie got off Steve's lap and walked with him to the door. "I will let you know when I'm back."

 **A few days later**

The next couple of days seemed to drag for Katie, she enjoyed being off work and being able to sleep in and relax for once. She hadn't heard from Steve, but she member did when he was on missions.

Katie dragged herself out of bed and put on some gym clothes. She needed to drag her butt to go for a run. Once she had made it down to the park and started her run. Katie was quite content with her music playing in her headphones as she she managed to lose herself in her thoughts,

After her run, she grabbed a coffee from the shop near her apartment and made her way back home. She made it up the stairs where she saw a familiar figure sitting by her door. Katie couldn't help but smile, "you're home," she said now, running up the last couple of stairs and making her way to Steve who was now standing up so she could embrace him. "Have you been here long?'

Steve shook his head, "I got here about five minutes ago." He bent down and kissed her, but this wasn't just any kiss. This kiss was full of hunger, he had pushed her against her door. His hands were now through her hair, deepening the kiss.

"I think it's about time we finished what we started," Steve told her breaking away from this kiss. Katie nodded, and took out her keys and unlocked the door. Katie didn't have time to even think as Steve had now grabbed her picking up so her legs were around his waist. Her back was pressed against the door, his hips pushing into her. He started kissing down her neck and Katie let out a small moan.

"Steve, I need to shower, I've just come back from running." She breathed heavily, he didn't say anything but just started carrying her still kissing her neck. It was heated and full of passion. Steve placed her back down and made his way to the shower and switched it on. She watched as he took off his top and made his way towards her,

"I think you should get out of those clothes," Steve told her as he took hold of the bottom of her top, pulling it up above her head. Once he had removed her top, his mouth came crashing down back into hers as his hands slid down her body to the top of her trousers, pulling them off. Katie could feel her legs starting to shake with anticipation. Katie lifted her legs, pulling the trousers off from around her ankles. Her hands found themselves on Steve's belt, where she started undoing it and pulling down his trousers, she could feel her hands trembling. She wanted him, she couldn't wait. She pulled off his boxers as his hands unclasped bra at the back.

Steve lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist automatically as he carried her into the shower. The water from the shower was pouring down onto their bodies and Steve was started kissing her neck, nipping it gently with his teeth. Katie moaned, her breathing becoming heavier. Her nails digging into his shoulders. "Steve, I need you now" Katie breathed out and Steve let out a groan. She could feel his erection pressing against her.

Steve had now positioned himself and he slid into Katie, she moaned in pleasure as she could feel him moving. She moaned as she could feel him going deeper. Katie could hear him moaning her name, causing her stomach to flip and desire to fill through her body. She could feel herself tense around him, and she buried her hands into his hair, grabbing his hair as she moaned. Steve's pace got faster and his lips found hers, kissing her passionately as they finished at the same time.

Steve pulled away, "wow" Katie murmured, she really had lost her head to him.

It was now the night of the big party at stark tower, Katie was stood in her apartment slipping into her dress. Steve was in the shower and by the time he had entered back in the room she was sat by her dressing table finishing her make up. She caught Steve glancing at her through the mirror, she smiled at him looking at him still slightly wet in his towel. She turned around and stood up facing him,

"You look amazing," Steve told her, stepping forward and placing his hands on her hips. "Though, I would rather spend the evening getting you out of that,"

Katie could feel her cheeks flush, "we could always just stay here," she flirted back smirking at him, "though I'm pretty sure if you didn't turn up, stark would drag you out of here himself,"

 **Steve**

Steve watched as Katie made her way out of the bedroom, he couldn't not stare at her. She was an amazing woman. He loved waking up to her and he wishes he could do it every day. He had been thinking for a while about asking her to move in together, it made sense to him. They spent the majority of their time together.

"Steve, are you okay?" He heard Katie ask, he looked at her and she was standing by the door.

"Oh, yeah. Why do you ask?" He said trying to sound normal.

"Well Captain, you're a terrible liar." Katie smirked now making her way towards him, "are you going to tell me what's up?"

The way she said captain ran through his head, the way she had said it turned him on. Her hands were now on his chest and she was looking up at him.

 _Deep breath Rogers_

"Move in with me" he told her, blurting it out not as smoothly as he hoped. He could have slapped himself.

Steve looked at her nervously, waiting for her response. After a few seconds, she finally smiled at him. "Of course I will"

Steve couldn't help but smile when he felt her lips on his, he was finally getting his girl. He always thought when he came out of the ice the guy who wanted the wife, the family and the white picket fence had stayed down there and a new guy had emerged. Since meeting Katie he realized that he still existed.


	28. Chapter 28

Katie couldn't believe that Steve had asked to live together, she was happy and of course she said yes, but they hadn't even been together for a year, but then again they weren't fair off.

They had arrived at the party at stark towers, it looked like everyone was there. Katie looked around Natasha was talking to Bruce, Clint was talking to Dr Cho, Steve was playing pool with Sam and there she was standing with Maria, Thor, Tony and Rhodey.

"So I take the tank, fly it right up to the generals palace, drop it at his feet and I'm like boom, are you looking for this?" Rhodey said looking at Thor and Tony, after a moments silence he repeats, "boom are you looking for this... Why do I even talk to you guys, elsewhere this story kills."

"That was the whole story?" Thor asked,

"Yeah, a war machine story." Rhodey told him

"Oh, well it's very good then" Thor laughed, "it's impressive,"

"So, no Pepper?" Katie quickly asked Tony, trying to change the topic of conversation.

Tony shook his head, Maria then asked, "what are about Jane? Where are the ladies gentleman?"

"Well Miss Potts has a company to run"

"I'm not even sure what country Jane is in, her work has made her the worlds most foremost astronomer"

"And the company Pepper runs is the largest tech company in the world, it's pretty exciting" Tony said to Thor now drinking a sip of champagne,

"There's even talk of Jane getting a er, Nobel prize."

Katie and Maria looked at each other rolling their eyes, "yeah they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys getting together," Maria told them.

"Testosterone" Katie coughed, "excuse me" Katie said now walking away with Maria, Katie could hear Thor tell Tony that Jane was better and she couldn't help but laugh.

Once Maria and Katie had moved away from the guys, they sat down at some sofas away from each other, "how is working for Tony?" Katie asked trying to make small talk, she could see Steve was still playing pool with Sam and she was trying to not to be that girl who just stood by her boyfriend the whole time. She could see him glancing over at them, he smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Sam had obviously caught him because he now jokingly smacked his arm and by the looks of it said something as they had a bit of chuckle. Sam nodded to Katie as the boys went back to their game.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about." Maria said, looking at her and leaning closer to her, "I spoke to Fury today."

Katie could feel her stomach flipped. No one had mentioned him since the attacks. She took a swig of her drink, "how is he?" She asked, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"He misses you, he wants to see you tomorrow. He mentioned about the place for your tenth birthday at 1" Maria told her, obviously unsure on where he had meant, but Katie knew.

She nodded, "I will make sure I'm there,"

 **Steve**

"Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it" Sam told Steve as they started walking up the stairs,

"If I had known it was going to be a fire fight I absolutely would have called you" Steve said

"Oh no, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough. Very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy." Sam said as they stopped by a railing looking out at the party.

"Be it ever so humble," Steve replied

"You find a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam asked taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Actually I asked Katie if she wants to move in together and she said yes." Steve told him smiling,

"Wow, congrats man. She's a good girl. I guess you found your home, you know." Sam told him.

Steve looked out to the party, Katie was still talking to Maria over by sofas. They were smiling and laughing. Sam was right, with Katie it was home. He watched as Maria stood up and said her goodbyes and Katie continued to sit on the chair, taking a sip of her drink. He turned to Sam, "if you don't mind, I'm going to excuse myself." He told him, nodding over in Katie's direction. Sam smiled at him,

"Go right ahead, if I had a girl like that with me tonight I wouldn't have even dreamt of letting her leave my side."

Steve made his way over to Katie, "there you are." He said sitting on the edge of the chair, "are you having a good time?" Steve couldn't help but feel guilty, he hadn't meant to leave Katie on her own for so long. It was meant to be one game of pool, he hadn't realized how competitive Sam was when he lost.

"It's a lot better now that you're here," she said smiling up at him, Steve smiled down at her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"So I was thinking, maybe tomorrow night I should start moving some of my stuff in?" Steve couldn't help but feel nervous, this was all so new to him. He knew that the times had changed since the last time he even considered dating, it's not like you could ask a girl to marry you before living with them. He already knew he wanted to marry her, he had already bought a ring. He wasn't even sure if Katie wanted to live with him and just said it to stop the evening from being awkward.

His thoughts were stopped when he felt Katie squeeze his hand, he looked down at her and she was smiling at him, "I can't wait." She told him, easing any worries Steve had.

Steve and Katie had spent the rest of the party by each other's side. He didn't want to miss a moment with her, his arm was wrapped around her waist majority of the evening. Once the party had finished he found himself sat with Katie, Thor, Clint, Dr Cho, Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Maria they had all sat around the sofa area laughing and chatting.

"But it's a trick" Clint said twirling around drunk sticks in his fingers

Thor laughed, "oh no it's much more than that,"

"Oh who so ever be he worthy shall haveth the power. Whatever man, it's a trick" Clint responding laughing, Thor chuckled and gestures towards his hammer,

"Oh please be my guest," he said sitting back smirking, looking at the group.

"Really?" Clint said, now standing up making his way towards the hammer,

"Clint you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up" Tony said, causing a chuckle in the group.

Steve watched as Clint wrapped his hands around the handle of the hammer and pulled it up. Clint started chuckling, "I still don't know you do it."

"Do you smell the silent judgement?" Tony asked,

Clint looked over to him, "Stark, by all means"

Tony stood up, undoing his jacket walking over to the hammer, "never one to shrink from a honest challenge," he wrapped his hand around the hammer, "it's physics. So if I lift it, I rule Asgard?"

"Of course" Thor said, Steve couldn't help but be amused, he looked over towards Katie who was sat next to him who was smirking at this. He knew she was amused by all this, mainly because she had always told him how arrogant she thought Tony was half of the time. Steve watched as Tony tried lifting it up and after a few seconds he told them he would be right back. Tony soon appeared with his iron man hand and tried lifting the hammer with no avail. He watched as Rhodey now joined in with his hand.

Bruce then tried and when he couldn't he started groaning, once Bruce had sat down he decided he was going to have ago. A small part of him wanted to show off to his girl, why wouldn't he be worthy?

"Come on cap" he heard Clint say as he got in position and placed his hands around the handle as he started pulling he heard a squeak where the hammer pulled slightly. After a few more seconds, Steve chuckled raising his hands in defeat and turning towards Thor whose face appeared slightly worried now recovered in a grin and laughed, "haha, nothing" Thor repeated chuckling.

"It's rigged," Tony said taking a sip of his beer,

"You bet your ass," Clint said, taking a sip of his,

"Steve, he said a bad language word," Maria said, causing Katie to chuckle next to him.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve said, leaning forward.

"You know what the handle is imprinted, who is holding Thor's fingerprints."

Thor stood up, "yes, that is a very interesting theory, though I have a simpler one," he said now picking up the hammer, "you are not worthy."

Everyone is the room pulled a face and chuckled, Steve noticed Katie observing everyone in the room. He placed his hand on knee giving it a small squeeze.

Suddenly a static noise filled the room, causing Steve to flinch. They could hear some type of growling groaning and metallic footprints making their way towards the room, his eyes following the direction of the sound, he felt his arm slowly moving over Katie, trying to pull her behind him as he stood up.

"How could you be worthy?" The robot started making its way towards them, "you're all killers"

"Stark" Steve said.

"Jarvis?" Tony said but there no answer, the robot continued talking

"Sorry I was asleep, or it was a dream." Tony started typing in his tablet, mumbling about a reboot, "the noise, I was tangled and strings, I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy,"

"You killed someone?" Steve asked, getting prepared to get Katie out of there.

"It wouldn't have been my first call, but down in the real world we are faced with ugly choices,"'

"Who sent you?" Thor asked, and the robot starting replaying a clip, it was Tony's voice, it was saying about seeing a suit of armor around the world.

"Ultron" Bruce said, who appeared to be shocked. Steve wish he knew what he was talking about as he glanced around his fellow avengers who looked just as confused, well all of them apart from Tony,

"In the flesh, well no not yet, no this this Christmas but I'm ready, I'm on a mission." Steve noticed that Maria was now prepping her gun and Thor's grasp of his hammer tightened, he knew he needed to get Katie out of there. He knew there was going to be some sort of a fight.

"What mission?" Natasha asked,

"Peace of our time" as he said it there was an explosion of iron patriots came crashing into the room. Steve kicked the table up at them, trying to block them from getting to Katie. They both went crashing down, he grabbed Katie standing her up. Natasha came running up to her with Bruce, "we got her" she said, as she covered Katie and Bruce getting them away from the area.

 **Katie**

"I had strings but now I'm free" that kept replaying in her head, she had watched the world of the avengers unfold in front of her. It finally hit her why Nick tried to keep this away from her. She wasn't even sure if she could say anything right now, Steve approached her and wrapped his arms around her. She could see the concern in his face, "are you okay?" He asked, she nodded at him giving him a small smile.

She had never seen him fight before, she had seen clips on the news before but she tried not to pay attention to that sort of stuff. Katie noticed that Steve kept her close to him, she could see that everyone was talking and that there were raised voices but she wasn't really taking it in. Tony had created this, he had created artificial intelligence. Her attention was trapped in her own thoughts.

Next thing Katie knew Steve was now leading her out of the tower, "I've got to leave first thing for a mission, we need to find this thing." Katie could tell that Steve sounded upset and disappointed. His hand was squeezing on to hers tightly, she could tell his thoughts were wrapped around this Ultron guy.

"Please be safe" she told Steve, looking up at him. He seemed taken back by what she said, "I know after seeing how you handled yourself tonight, I shouldn't be worried but it doesn't mean I don't."

Just as she finished her sentence, Steve's lips came crashing down onto hers, he was kissing her hungrily full of passion. Katie could herself moaning into his mouth. After a while, he pulled away. "You aren't mad about tomorrow?"

So this is what it was about, he was worried she was mad about him not being able to move in. Katie scanned the area quickly, she found a supermarket just a few buildings away. "Wait here," she told him as she left him, going into the supermarket. She quickly grabbed a few things and made her way out. She saw Steve leaning on the wall, looking confused, she chuckled to herself. "So.." She started looking down inside her bag, "here's your new toothbrush, you can bring this with you tonight and leave it in. When I see you next, I expect the rest of your stuff."

Steve let out a laugh and she couldn't help but join in, "have I told you recently how much I love you?" Steve said, leaning down and kissing her.

"I love you too," she told him once they pulled away from the kiss.

Steve and Katie had made it back to the apartment, she watched as Steve now placed his new toothbrush into the holder in the bathroom. "Happy?" She asked him, laughing making her way towards the bedroom. She watched as Steve's smile soon disappeared as he sat on the edge of the bed. She could tell he was worried, especially with leaving her after all this. She knew she needed to distract him.

"So..." Katie said, standing in front of him, getting his attention, "being that this is now officially the first night of us living together and you're leaving on a mission" she started unzipping her dress at the back, "I was thinking I should do something to make you think of me, don't you think so cap?"

She watched as Steve's eyes widened as she slipped off her dress, she noticed as a flicker of lust appeared in his eyes when she said cap. Her dress fell to the floor, revealing her black Lacey underwear. "Yes ma'am" Steve said, she stepped over the dress that was now on the floor and she positioned herself so she straddled his lap.

Her hands started undoing his shirt buttons, and she pulled his shirt off. Her hands now running over his bare shoulders and chest. He was looking up at her hungrily and she could feel his erection pushing into her. She smirked at him, "I want you to tell me what you want me to do" she could hear Steve gulp at her request.


	29. Chapter 29

**Katie**

Katie was rather disappointed when she woke up not tangled up in Steve's body, but to him sitting on the edge of her bed gently stirring her awake with a kiss. She groaned, looking at him, "I need to make a move back to the tower" Steve told her, now brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear, "I will see you the moment I get back"

Katie nodded, "stay safe" she told him, kissing him one last time before he got up to leave. "Don't forget you to take your key," she told him before rolling back to sleep.

 **Steve**

Steve said his goodbyes to Katie before leaving his now apartment. He couldn't help but be annoyed for the fact that there was no balance between the two, he was either doing well being Steve Rogers but then the alter-ego of captain America would come crashing down reminding him that he was a soldier and needed to protect the innocent.

Steve met Maria at the tower for a debrief, "he's all over the globe, robotics labs, weapon facilities, jet repulsion lab, reports of a metal man or men coming in and emptying the place."

"Fatalities?" Steve asked making his way up the stairs,

"Only when engaged, mainly guys left in a state going on about fears and something too fast to see." Maria continued,

"Maixmoff's. Well it makes sense he would go to them. They have someone in common."

"Not anymore," Maria told him showing him a tablet of Strucker's dead body with peace written next to him blood."

Steve knew he needed to stop this guy, he took the tablet and said his farewells to Maria and made his way to meet Tony and the rest of the Avengers.

"Whats this?" Tony asked as Thor smacked the tablet into his stomach.

"A message" Steve told him,

"And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us" Tony said looking at the screen. Steve took a mental note not to look up anything to do with Banksy.

"This is a smoke screen, why send a message when you have just given a speech," Natasha asked the group.

"Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss." Steve crossed his arms looking at Natasha,

"I bet he-" Natasha started searching the computer, "yep, everything we had on Strucker has been erased,"

"Not everything" Tony said, Steve now followed him where he took out boxes of files. Steve joined the rest of his team looking through files trying to find a lead.

Steve was trying to keep his cool with Stark, he couldn't understand why he thought he could try and create something this powerful without consulting with his team. He was angry, but right now he had a job to do and he wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of what needed to be done.

 **Katie**

Katie had managed to fall back to sleep when Steve left this morning, however it was full of nightmares and worries. After she had seen what Ultron was capable of, she worried for Steve and in fact she worried for everyone else.

How could someone so smart be so stupid, to try and create something like Ultron. Tony had no worries about how it could affect the world if he was to fail, and guess what Tony, you failed.

Katie got herself showered and dressed and ready to meet her step dad, that was another thing that annoyed her. Nick had no disregard for her and the lies that he had told her. Katie left her apartment and went to the coffee shop before leaving to get to the location.

Katie sat on the bench in the park waiting for nick. She thought back to her tenth birthday and how her and the family had sat here for the day having a picnic. Katie thought back to when Nick took her out on the row boat around the pond in the park.

Katie felt the bench move as someone sat down beside her, she took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you for coming to meet me," she could her Nick say, she turned to look at her dad. He was dressed very casually with a hoody and a baseball hat with sunglasses, she couldn't help but feel slightly amused. What was it with people who think that this look works, the amount of times Steve would leave the apartment in a baseball hat and sunglasses in the hopes he wouldn't get recognized.

"Of course I'm going to meet you, this doesn't change that we are family" Katie told him, Nick now looking towards her. Even with the sunglasses on she could tell he was now frowning.

"What the hell happened to you?" Nick asked, his voice hushed but she could sense the anger in his voice.

Katie had completely forgotten that she had a bit of bruising from the night before, she kind of felt relieved that he couldn't see her arms or legs because they were much worse. "Stark," she groaned, "he's created this artificial intelligence called Ultron who sounds hell bent on destroying the world." Katie studied Nick's body language, "Maria was there, she will know more than me"

Nick nodded, "things with Rogers going okay?" Katie couldn't help but feel a twinge when he mentioned Steve, things were going well but how do you speak to the man who raised you about the guy who worked for him.

"He's moved into my apartment," she told him, after a small pause, "I've missed you. When will all this end?"

Nick sighed, "as soon as it's safe again, I can't put you guys at risk again."

Katie nodded, "so what is it you needed to talk about?"

"Do you remember Laura barnes?" Katie nodded, Clint's pregnant wife, "well she is due within the next few weeks and with Clint out on the mission, be it I didn't know exactly what mission he was on until now, I was hoping you would be on stand by in case she needs you"

A couple of days had now gone into a few days. It had been four days since Steve had gone, she had missed him. Katie had contacted Laura after her meeting with Nick, she checked her phone to sure she hadn't missed any calls. She was on call for Laura incase she went into labour any day. Just as she was putting her phone back into her pocket it started to ring. She answered it,

"Katie? It's Laura." The voice on the end of phone said, "I'm in labour."

Oh shoot, she grabbed her keys and purse. "I'm on my way"

 **Steve**

Steve was back in the twin jet, feeling shaken from the day's events. That Maximoff girl had warped his mind, he remembered what he saw and it felt as real as sitting here now. He had lost his chance with Katie, she had walked away from him. Fed up,of waiting for him to come back, fed up of coming second to captain America. It then flashed to him going back into the ice, he wasn't looking Peggy when he came out again but looking for Katie. Everything had changed, he had missed his chance.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, leaning against a wall in the carrier.

"If you want to a get your head down and get some sleep, I would do it now. We are still a few hours away." He could hear Clint telling Tony.

"To where exactly?" He could hear Tony reply,

"A safe house"

Steve looked around his team, everyone else was in a bad way. He closed his eyes hoping that by the time they got to the safe house they would be able to shake this feeling.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N hope you are all enjoying this story! thanks for the feedback already received

 **Katie**

Katie had been at the farm for a few hours now, she was examining Laura over, trying to keep her calm. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but it was a false alarm" Katie told her, checking over the monitors. Katie was relieved when she had made it back to her apartment after her meeting withA Nick that there was equipment for her to take incase Laura had gone into labour whilst Clint was away.

Laura gave a small chuckle, "you would think after two kids I would know the difference"

Katie gave her a reassuring smile, "you're probably under a lot of stress since Clint has been gone."

Laura nodded, "would you mind staying for a few days?" Laura finally asked after a pause, "just in case,"

Katie nodded, "of course. Shall I make some tea?" Laura nodded and Katie familiarized herself again with the kitchen cupboards. She joined Laura at the table, passing her tea over and they started chatting, after a while they were interrupted by a voice calling out.

"Honey!" A familiar voice called out, "I'm home" Laura and Katie turned to face the direction the sound came from and Clint came into view with his hand on Natasha's shoulder. Laura smiled and stood up, "hi, company. Sorry I didn't call ahead" he said as he continued to walk towards her, Laura and Clint now embracing her.

Clint looked over towards Katie, "false alarm, I needed some help" Laura told clint quietly, Clint mouthed thank you towards her and she gave him a small smile.

Laura kissed Clint, "this is an agent of some kind" Tony said,

"Gentleman, I would like you to meet my wife Laura" Clint finished,

"I know all of your names" Laura said,

"Cap, when did your girlfriend become an agent?" Tony said now stepping further into the room, Katie stood up when she saw Steve moving into the room. She could tell he looked drained, but when he saw her he gave her a smile and walked towards her and embraced her.

Footsteps now came crashing down from the stairs, "incoming" Clint said, now moving away from Laura and to the kids who were running straight towards him.

"These are smaller agents" Tony responded again, Katie looked up towards Steve, he was staring at Clint with his family. She could tell something was on his mind. He was aware that Clint had a family from when she came here previously, but he hadn't really seen it properly.

"We're sorry for barging in on you" Steve said politely,

"Yeah we would have called ahead, but we were too busy not knowing you existed." Tony said, obviously aggravated that Clint had kept this secret.

"Yeah well Fury helped me set this up when I joined, he kept it off SHIELDS file, I would like to keep it that way, I figured it would be a good place to lay low." Clint told them his arms wrapped around his son and Laura,

Katie looked over towards Thor who was now stepping on Lego, he quickly kicked it under the sofa. He seemed deep in thought and once the toaster popped up he stormed out of the house, Steve's hold of Katie dropped and he followed him out.

Katie watched as the group seemed to disperse, Bruce had gone up for a shower and Natasha had spent some time with the kids before going upstairs herself, Tony had gone outside and was now cutting wood with Steve, and Clint was upstairs showering. Laura was sat down with her again, "Laura, does this ever get easier?" Katie asked, looking at her. She couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness for the team, it was obvious they were troubled by something. She knew to leave Steve be for now, he would come to her when he was ready.

"I wouldn't say easier," Laura paused, "you just learn to deal with it" Laura told her, Katie nodded and Laura excused herself to go check on her husband.

 **Steve**

Steve and Tony had been cutting wood for a while now before Tony spoke up,

"Thor didn't say where he was going for answers?"

Steve continued chopping wood, "sometimes my teammates don't tell me things," Steve picked up some wood and placed it down, "I was kinda hoping Thor would be the exception"

"Yeah give him time, we don't know what the Maximoff kid showed him. " Tony responded and Steve slammed his sledge hammer into the wood,

"Earths mightiest heroes... Pulled us apart like cotton candy"

"Seems like you walked away alright" Tony told him, Steve thought back to what he had seen. Losing Katie, missing his chance once again. His biggest fear happening, he never wanted to return to that feeling ever again.

"Is that a problem?" Steve tried to play it off,

"I don't trust a guy without a dark side" Tony now bought down his sledge hammer chopping the wood in half, "call me old fashioned"

Steve could feel himself getting annoyed, "well let's just say you haven't seen it yet"

"You know ultrons trying to tear us apart, right?" Tony said, he could tell he was trying to salvage this,

"Well I guess you'd know," Steve raised his sledge hammer to chop another piece of wood, "whether you tell us is a bit of a question." His hammer now coming down.

"Banner and I were doing research..."

"That would affect the team" Steve interrupted,

"That would end the team" Tony's voice raised, "isn't that the mission? Isn't that the why we fight? So we can end the fight? So we get to go home?"

Steve had enough listening to Tony and he pulled apart the log he was going to chop up, "every time someone tries to win a war before it starts, innocent people die..every time."

Before Steve and Tony could finish their conversation Laura interrupted them, asking Tony if he could help fix their lawnmower. Steve looked over at his pile of logs, he had tried to work out his frustration but nothing was helping. He was angry at Tony, he was angry at himself and his mind was consumed with worry over Katie.

Steve walked towards the house to find Katie, he went to the back of the house and found her sitting on a porch swing. She had her headphones in and her eyes closed. He sat down next to her, Katie opened her eyes and looked at him removing her headphones.

"Hey," she said giving him a small smile, Steve returned the smile. He had missed that smile, it hadn't been that long compared to some missions but he had left at the worst time.

"Once I'm back. Let's go away" he told her, Katie looked at him puzzled,

"Where?" She asked, "has something happened?"

Only everything had happened, everything that he feared had come true in his mind and he needed to shake that feeling.

"Do I need an excuse to take my best girl away?" He asked, after a few moments Katie leaned in and kissed him, taking him completely by surprise.


	31. Chapter 31

Katie wasn't surprised when she saw that Nick was at the house, as kids he would always show up when she and her brother needed him the most. "Ultron took you folks out of play to buy himself time, my contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing." Nick told them while clearing up.

"What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked, leaning against the door frame. Katie looked at Steve, admiring him in all his glory. He really was something, the way he changed when playing the super hero. He was quite a serious guy, but this was something else.

"He's easy to track, he's everywhere. The guys is multiplying faster than a catholic rabbit, still doesn't help us get an angle of any of his plans"

"Still going after launch codes?" Tony asked throwing darts at the board

"Yes he is, but he's not making any headway." Nick responded

"I cracked the pentagon's firewall once in high school as a dare" Tony said, no longer throwing darts and looking at Nick

"Well I contacted our friends at the nexus about that."

"Nexus?" Steve asked looking a bit confused,

"Steve, it's the world Internet Hun in Oslo byte of Internet flows through there, fastest access on earth" Bruce told him,

"So what they'd say?" Clint quickly asked, throwing a dart at the board, barely missing Tony.

"He's fixated on missiles" Nick told them.

Katie stood up from the sofa, moving away from the group of them discussing this matter. She had been waiting for Laura so that she can quickly do some obs on her vitals just to make sure she was okay. Katie followed Laura into the other room once she had come down the stairs, her mind was going through overdrive. How could Laura cope with all this, especially in her hormonal state. "You know it will all be okay" Laura said to her, interrupting her thoughts. Katie's attention went from the machines to Laura, "you've been staring at it for a few minutes now."

Katie gave her a small smile, "sorry," he told her and Laura shook her head

"Don't apologize, this is all overwhelming." Laura replied, returning her smile with a warm one. Once Katie was happy with the records, they returned back to Nick and the avengers who looked like they were now getting ready to leave.

Steve turned to Katie, pulling her into an embrace, "the moment I get back, I'm bringing my stuff round" he told her, giving her a kiss.

"See you soon" Katie told him, watching him go off. There she stood with Laura, regretting the fact she didn't tell him she loved him before he left. What if that was the last time she would be able to say it to him.

Later on news reports coming from Sokovia, Katie sat there glued to the tv, something to do with the Avengers and destruction was going on. She could hear Laura coming down the stairs calling her name, she quickly turned the tv off. She knew she should have said something to Steve before he left, worry now filled her mind.

"Katie, my waters have broken" Laura told her.

Several hours later, Katie had helped Laura deliver her baby. Both mother and baby were doing amazing. Laura was now upstairs with the little one sleeping, while Katie kept an eye on the other two kids. She was clearing up when she heard a door open, she turned around to see Clint walking into the home, "she's upstairs" Katie told him before he could say anything, she could tell by his face he was worried, "you also have someone special waiting for you."

"you're telling me that Laura" Katie nodded before he could finish his sentence, Clint's face lighting up.

"Now that you're home, do you mind if I head back?" Katie asked,

"Yeah of course, Cap is probably waiting for you at your apartment as we speak. We didn't think you'd still be here" Clint told her,

"What can I say? Your son had other ideas." Katie laughed, congratulating him one last time before leaving.

 **Steve**

Steve made it back to the apartment and as promised he had bought his stuff over, it all fit into two boxes. That's what he had to show for his life so far, two boxes. He sat on the edge of the bed, he was surprised that Katie was nowhere to be seen. He tried to compose his thoughts from today's events, so many life's gone. How much could he really trust stark, especially after the danger he had put everyone through.

He winced as he stood up and made his way to the shower, he ran the shower for a while before he stripped off, looking at his bruised torso in the mirror. He knew he would fully be healed by tomorrow. He closed his eyes and let the water pour down against him. His mind thinking back to the Maximoff twins, he knew how Wanda felt losing someone she cared about. His mind thought back to Bucky. After a while he thought of Pietro, he was only a kid.

After a while Steve turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and made his way back to the bedroom. When he got into the living room he was surprised to see Katie sat on the arm of the sofa. When he walked through she looked up at him and before he could even say anything she got up and wrapped her arms around him. "I've been so worried about you" she told him tightening her grip around his waist. He winced slightly and she eased off, now pulling away and looking at his torso, examining all the bruises. "You're hurt, have you been checked over?"

Steve shook his head, "no, I will be fine. Always am. It will be all healed up in the morning" he tried reassuring her, but he could tell by her expression she wasn't having it.

"Let me check you over" she told him, he knew it wasn't a request,

"Yes ma'am" Steve said, he didn't exactly pay that much attention to her examination. He was too busy staring at her, taking in how she looked. Even with the worry on her face she was beautiful. After a while of silence Steve finally spoke up again, "I bought the rest of my stuff over" he gestured over to the two boxes packed nearly against the wall.

She smiled at him, "not changed your mind about moving in with me then?"

Steve honestly thought she was crazy at that moment, "not a chance, I want to spend as much time as possible with you doll"

Katie had now put her stuff away to one side and she crawled up the bed and laid on her side next to him. She had propped herself up one arm and her other hand running her fingers through his hair. "Stark wants to see you tomorrow," Steve told her remembering his brief conversation with stark before he left, "are you free tomorrow afternoon?"

Katie nodded, "do you know what it's about?" Steve shook his head, he was so tired from today. He moved himself up the bed, wrapping his arms around Katie so she was now resting her head on his chest.

"Can you just lie here with me for a bit?" He asked, needing to feel her close to him. Normally after a mission he would get himself up and shake it off, but he needed her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Katie**

Katie thoroughly enjoyed waking up to Steve that morning, she was on her side facing him and he was still asleep. Normally he would be awake before her, but he obviously needed the rest. Her eyes scanned his torso and he was right, any bruising that had been there was now gone.

Katie stayed there for a few moments, before finally getting up and making her way to the shower, she took some clothes in with her to get changed into so she wouldn't disturb Steve. Once she was washed and dressed she made her way out of the bathroom to see that Steve was now awake.

They chatted aimlessly during the morning as they had breakfast and to be frank, Katie's enjoyed his company. It was a relief having him home and she wanted to savor the first morning of them living together.

They were now making their way towards the new headquarters, Steve was driving while Katie was looking out the window, fidgeting with her skirt trying to calm down her nerves. She was unsure on why Tony wanted to chat with her, but she had agreed to for the sake of Steve.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something" Steve told her interrupting her out of her own thoughts, "so do you remember me telling you about that Maximoff girl," he paused and Katie nodded showing him that she was paying attention, "well so here's the thing, when she was working with Ultron she did this mind control thing where it showed us our biggest fears. It turns out my biggest fear is losing you and missing out on what could be. I'm only bringing it up because it's a been a few days, the day we all came to Clint's and I just can't seem to shake it."

Katie was focusing on Steve, his eyes remaining on the road as he drove. He was being so serious but she could tell he didn't like this conversation, he didn't like feeling like this. She reached out and put her hand on his thigh giving it a squeeze, she could feel Steve relax a bit. "Steve you will never lose me, I'm here to stay with you till the end, you know until we are old and grey." She gave his leg one last squeeze before moving it back onto her lap.

"I was thinking about we should go away next week, I've got Natasha to cover me so she can train the recruits and we can get just get away" Steve told,

"That sounds perfect," Katie told him. The conversation soon became more relaxed again and eventually they arrived at the headquarters. Katie was in awe of the place, the technology within the building was exceptional.

After walking around what seemed to be a while, they met Tony in the common room, "ah capsicle and my favorite doctor" Tony greeted them, "if you don't mind cap, I would like to talk to her on her own." Katie could tell that Steve wanted to intervene, he knew how nervous she was to be here but she gave his hand a quick squeeze and walked towards Tony,

"This better be good" she smiled at Tony as they now made their way through the compound. She listened to Tony rambling on about how the specs of the place and the mission that they had just been on, about the casualties and all that until they were on some medical bay.

"...so to get to my point, I want you to come work here. I would triple your salary from the hospital and you wouldn't have to work all these crazy hours away from your old man, emphasis on the old man part."

Katie was completely shocked, "wait I don't get it, why are you giving me a job?"

"Well we are working people who need medical care and looking through your records you are one of the best and if you haven't heard, the name only represents the best."

Katie thought for a few moments, she loved her job at the hospital but Tony was right this would give her more time to spend with Steve.

"Okay," she told him, tried to hide her uncertainty, "but I want next week off paid"

"Deal" Tony said now shaking her hand, "pleasure doing business."

 **Six months later**

Steve and Katie had been living together now for six months and it had been amazing, he had never thought he would be able to feel like this after Peggy, he had always thought the guy who had come out of the ice had missed his chance of normality.

He had taken over as captain of the avengers and had been training the new recruits, Sam, vision and Wanda. Natasha had been his right hand girl, helping with the training, whilst Clint had retired and Tony was trying to work on his relationship with Pepper. Thor had gone off to see what he could find on these infinity stones and Bruce had disappeared and didn't come back from their previous mission, he tried checking up on Natasha but she tried to tell him she was fine, but he knew different.

Katie had been working within the avenger headquarters which meant he got to see more of her as she tended to work during the day and would only work after hours if there had been some sort of emergency. It also turned out that she knew a lot more about science and was working closely with Dr Helen Cho.

"So how's things going with Katie?" Sam asked, as they started slowing down from their run. Steve had been holding himself back during the run and Sam knew this, when they had first met in DC he had literally run circles around him. "Not regretting the whole ball and chain yet"

Steve let out a chuckle over Sam's comment, "actually it's quite nice to have a bit normality" he told him as he started to stretch, "though I've noticed you've been quite smiley towards the coffee girl recently"

Sam gave him a bit of grin, "she may or may not have given me her number this morning."

They started waking their way back to the compound after some stretching and Steve finally decided to tell Sam, he needed to get his off his chest. "So I'm thinking of asking Katie to marry me" he told him.

Sam seemed a bit taken back from it, "how long have you guys been together now?"

"About a year" Steve told him, he found all this modern dating quite confusing. He knew back in the 40s they would have never lived together until they were married, so for him they were ready for this step. He would have even thought about proposing to her sooner but he wasn't sure of the correct time protocol.

"When are you going to do it?" Sam asked giving him a smile, "normally I would say don't do it, it's too soon. But man, I've seen the way she looks at you." He patted Steve on the back.

"Well tonight is the big party Tony's throwing, so I'm thinking of doing it tomorrow night,"


	33. Chapter 33

**_So this is my last chapter for this series, I really didn't want to end on infinity war so I have left it open if anyone fancies a sequel. But hope you all enjoy, thank you everyone for the feedback and messages for this story._**

It was the night of the big event Stark was throwing, Steve was in the shower getting ready for tonight. Katie was sat at the end of the bed deep in thought, Steve had been acting strange for the last week. He had been weird around her, somewhat distancing herself and being off. She wasn't sure what she had done but it was becoming clearer that maybe he was trying to find the courage to break up with her. Had she now complicated their relationship by taking up Tony's job offer originally, now they more or less saw each other every day. Did he not want to make things awkward, knowing that if they broke up they would have to see each other on a daily basis.

She needed to get out of here, she searched frantically for her keys but couldn't find them. She could have cursed herself as she was always losing her keys, this is why she was so grateful Steve left his in his usual spot in the inside pocket of brown leather jacket. Katie looked around the room to find it hung up on the back of a chair in their bedroom, her hands checking the pocket for the keys but instead she had grabbed a small box. Katie took the box out of the pocket and examined it nervously before finding the courage to open it, and there it was one of the biggest diamond rings she had ever seen.

"I was going to propose tomorrow evening" she could hear Steve say behind her, Katie turned around shakily looking at him.

"I was trying to find your keys so I could get some fresh air" she told him, unsure why she was trying to justify herself. "I thought you were going to break up with me" she told him quietly realizing how stupid she now sounded.

Steve let out a small chuckle and was now walking towards her, Katie's eyes following the trail of water droplets that was falling from his chest. He had only just come out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist. "Do you still think that doll?" He asked her now in front of her.

Katie gulped nervously and shook her head, Steve finally let out a small smile. "This really isn't how I planned it, I had planned a romantic meal and I was going to do it at the end of the night." He told her laughing, "I didn't imagine ever doing it naked with a towel wrapped around my waist." She watched as he knelt down on one knee. "So what do you say doll? Will you marry me?"

Katie could feel herself shaking and she couldn't even find the words to answer the question so instead she nodded her head and smiled at him, now wrapping her arms around him.

 **Fast forward**

Katie was sat at their house watching the news, the world was going crazy over captain America being arrested alongside the falcon, the black panther and the winter soldier. Katie instantly recognized the winter soldier as Bucky Barnes, he had mentioned a while ago that he was alive and was in search for him. He had been Steve's best friends growing up.

Steve had also mentioned about the Accords that Tony had been trying to push onto the team which Steve did not agree with. He had chose to get into the fight to help people when they needed help, not to be told when and when he couldn't do it.

She looked down at her wedding ring, they had only gotten married a couple of months before this tension had started between Steve and Tony. Katie sighed, switching the tv off she couldn't watch it anymore. It would drive her crazy and now she completely understood why Laura had gotten Clint to retire. She sat there worrying if he would come home or would he not return. She could feel her heart breaking at the thought of him not returning back to her.

A week had gone by and Katie tried keeping herself busy within the house, they had sort of copied Laura and Clint and bought a house in the middle of nowhere. This was their escape from the world of Captain America and the avengers.

News of Rhodey and his accident had been in the news and she knew it wasn't good, Nick of course had contacted her checking in on her every day. She looked down at her stomach, she was starting to show her pregnancy. What was she going to do if he didn't come back, she would need to raise this baby all by herself. Katie's thoughts were interrupted by the door shutting, she stood up and walked towards the hallway.

It was a sight to be seen, she couldn't hide her smile when she saw Captain Fricken America standing there in all his glory, Sam and Wanda behind and Bucky standing beside him. "You're back!" She practically shouted, wrapping her arms around him. She could feel Steve being extra gentle with her trying not to nock her bump. Once she let go off Steve she wrapped Wanda and Sam into a hug, she had become very close to Wanda over the last year.

"Katie, I would like to introduce you to Bucky" Steve introduced her and Bucky gave her a small smile,

"Nice to meet ya doll" Bucky responded, she could tell he was feeling awkward and worried. His face had been all over the news and she knew all a out hydra from Steve and how he had been used as a weapon.

"Come here" she said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug, she looked at Steve who smiled at her and mouthed thank you at her. She knew he was his best friend and Katie wasn't stupid, she knew what was going to happen next.

Once she pulled away from Bucky she turned to Steve, "so what next?"


End file.
